É amor
by strawberry0713
Summary: E se Harvey estivesse pronto para um relacionamento logo após "The Other Time". Como seria a vida de Harvey e Donna se começassem a namorar depois daquele dia. A história começa na manhã seguinte a dormirem juntos. Harvey pede uma oportunidade a Donna depois de perceber que está apaixonado por ela e que ela é a mulher que ele ama.
1. Queres namorar comigo?

Harvey é o primeiro a acordar. Ele não vai embora. Ele quer mostrar à mulher que está ao seu lado que ele quer isto, quer um relacionamento com ela, quer um futuro com ela.

\- Bom dia - diz Harvey enquanto deixa um rasto de beijos pelas omoplatas de Donna.

\- Hmm... Harvey... HARVEY o quê... - exclama Donna surpreendida e puxa os lençóis para cobrir o seu corpo nu.

\- Devo estar ofendido?! - brinca Harvey interrompendo Donna.

\- Eu pensei que...

\- Que eu ia embora sem dizer nada?

\- Bem...

\- Donna eu quero isto. Eu quero estar contigo. Quero tentar...

\- Mas tu não...

\- Donna olha para mim - pede Harvey e quando ela o olha nos olhos ele continua - tu dizes sempre que me conheces melhor que eu mesmo e sabes quando eu estou a mentir ou não.

\- Tu sabes bem que é verdade.

\- Vamos ver se é verdade.

\- Isso é um desafio? - pergunta Donna visivelmente mais relaxa.

\- Vê como quiseres... Eu namorei com a líder da claque.

\- Mentira... Espera é mentira! Uau não esperava isto.

\- Começamos bem... quando tinha 5 anos saí a chorar da escola depois de ter caído em frente de todos os meus colegas.

\- Oh meu Deus isso é verdade!

\- Vamos ao teste final... Esta noite não foi só uma noite para mim, eu quero isto mais do que tudo. Quero estar contigo. Esta foi a melhor noite da minha vida, tu és a melhor parte da minha vida. Acredita quando eu digo que vou fazer de tudo para não estragar o que temos. És demasiado importante para eu te perder.

\- Harvey... - diz Donna com os olhos em água e a fazer um esforço para não chorar.

\- Por favor diz que queres isto tanto quando eu... por favor diz que queres tentar...

Donna nunca viu Harvey tão vulnerável. Ela sabe que o que ele está a dizer é verdade. Ela também o quer não há como negar.

\- Eu quero Harvey. Eu quero tentar...

Harvey aproxima-se de Donna e beija-a com paixão. Um gesto que demonstra que tudo o que disse é verdade e que vai fazer um esforço para não estragar tudo.  
Depois de mais um rodada de sexo, desta vez mais lento e amoroso Harvey é o primeiro a falar:

\- Temos de nos levantar.

\- Ai temos?

\- Sim vamos tomar o pequeno-almoço e depois vamos passear.

\- Desde quando Harvey Specter quer passear pela cidade? - pergunta muito surpreendida.

\- Desde que estou desempregado e tenho uma namorada extremamente gostosa.

\- Tu não existes!

\- Anda vamos!

O novo casal sai de casa de Donna de mãos dadas (gesto que a surpreendeu ao primeiro) e vai tomar o pequeno- almoço. A distância até ao local é curta e por isso vão a pé. Harvey tem as mesmas roupas do dia anterior enquanto Donna está mais casual com umas calças de ganga e uma blusa branca.

\- Pergunta.

\- O quê que queres dizer?

\- Harvey eu conheço-te tu queres fazer alguma pergunta, mas estás com medo. Pergunta!

\- Eu queria...

-Querias?

\- Vem comigo... vem trabalhar comigo para a Jessica.

\- Não Harvey!

\- Porquê? - pergunta visivelmente destroçado por ela ter recusado

\- Eu já disse que não namoro pessoas com quem trabalho.

\- Mas é diferente.

-Diferente como? O vai acontecer quando o trabalho e o nosso relacionamento se misturarem?

\- Isso não vai acontecer...

-Acontece sempre. Eu não quero que o nosso relacionamento acabe por causa do nosso trabalho. Não quero que o trabalho seja impedimento de tentar ser feliz contigo.

\- Mas não tem de ser assim. Olha.. eu não quero descobrir que tipo de advogado sou sem ti ao meu lado, mas também não quero descobrir que tipo de homem sou sem tu estares comigo.

\- Harvey não vai resultar...

\- Fazemos um acordo... Se achares que o nosso relacionamento está a ser afetado pelo trabalho deixamos de trabalhar juntos.

\- E com isso estás a dizer que eu deixo de ser tua secretária e tenho de procurar outro trabalho.

\- Ou eu saio da empresa e vou procurar outro trabalho. Eu nunca escondi que quero o meu nome naquela parede e também nunca escondi que tenho o objetivo de chegar a sócio gerente, mas se para ficar contigo tiver de sair eu saio. Como te disse algumas horas atrás és demasiado importante para te perder. Então o que dizes?

\- Eu digo que podemos tentar. Mas se as coisas começarem a correr mal a primeira coisa que fazemos é falar e um de nós sai da empresa.

\- Combinado!

\- E mais uma coisa...

\- O que tu quiseres!

\- Essa frase é tão perigosa Specter! Vai haver regras.

\- Regras que tipo de regras?

\- Agora e resumindo tudo... a partir do momento que entramos naquele edifício eu não sou tua namorada e sim tua secretária. Namorados cá fora, colegas de trabalho lá dentro. As restantes alíneas deste acordo serão divulgadas ao longo do dia - finaliza divertida.

\- Estás a gostar disto mais do que devias. Mais alguma coisa?

\- Precisamos de um novo ritual! - exclama Donna.

\- O que poderíamos fazer com um abridor de latas? - pergunta Harvey depois de roubar o que a empregada que estava ao seu lado tinha.

\- Isso é a ideia mais estúpida que já ouvi... na verdade...

Depois de tomarem o pequeno-almoço o casal vai passear pelas ruas de New York. Depois de jantarem regressam, a pé a casa de Donna. Quando estão na entrada do prédio ela despede-se do namorado.

-Então vemo-nos amanhã!

\- Estás a expulsar-me?

-É claro que estou!

\- Porquê que não podemos passar a noite juntos? - pergunta Harvey enquanto passa as mão pela cintura dela para a trazer para mais perto.

\- Porque se passarmos a noite juntos vamos fazer tudo menos dormir!

\- Ontem não te ouvi reclamar! - diz Harvey e aproxima-se para a beijar.

\- Pois mas ontem eu estava desempregada e agora não estou. Amanhã é um dia importante e nós precisamos de dormir.

\- Mas... - Harvey beija o lado esquerdo do pescoço dela - podemos apenas dormir - outro beijo no pescoço desta vez no lado contrario - não precisamos de fazer mais nada - um novo beijo desta vez no nariz.

\- Harvey! Tira essas mão de cima de mim!

\- Com medo de não te poderes controlar? - pergunta divertido.

\- Muito engraçadinho. Agora vai embora que temos de descansar.

\- Só mais uma coisa. - diz fazendo beicinho.

\- O que foi agora?

\- Amanhã posso passar aqui e vamos juntos para o trabalho?

\- Só se me prometeres outro pequeno almoço.

\- Tudo o que quiseres!

\- Já te avisei que essa frase é muito perigosa! Agora adeus - Donna despede-se com um beijo na bochecha.

\- Não tão rápido! - exclama Harvey e puxa-a de novo para si - isso não é uma despedida digna!

\- E o que é uma despedida digna?

\- Assim - afirma Harvey e beija a mulher à sua frente com tanta paixão que o seu coração parece que vai sair de dentro do peito - de certeza que não queres que entre? - pergunta uma última vez.

-Adeus Harvey!

\- Adeus Donna!


	2. Primeiro dia de trabalho

Harvey acordou cedo e depois da sua rotina matinal foi, como prometido, até à casa da sua namorada para irem juntos para o seu primeiro dia na Pearson Hardman.

\- Bom dia! Entra eu ain... - Donna não consegue acabar a frase pois Harvey agarra-a pela cintura e dá-lhe um beijo.

\- Agora sim é um bom dia! Uau estás linda!

\- Obrigada! Mas agora temos de nos despachar. Não me esqueci que me prometes-te um pequeno-almoço!

\- O que te falta?

\- Sapatos e cabelo!

5 minutos depois Donna reaparece e caminha até Harvey.

-Vamos anda! - diz Harvey enquanto pega na mão de Donna e dirige-se para a porta.

Depois do pequeno-almoço onde Donna relembra todas as regras a Harvey, o casal dirige-se para a empresa. Quando o carro pára Harvey volta-se para a namorada:

\- Espera! Não saias já!

\- O que foi agora doido?

\- Quero um último beijo antes de sairmos. Vamos ficar o dia todos afastados...

\- Com afastados queres dizer 15 metros de distância?

\- Na minha sincera e especializada opinião... muito longe.

\- Especializada?

\- Donna? Cala-te e beija-me!

Antes de começarem o trabalho propriamente dito Harvey fez um tour com Donna para lhe mostrar todos os cantos do novo emprego. Quase perto do fim Louis encontrou-os:

\- Harvey!

\- Louis!

\- O que estás aqui a fazer? Só devias voltar daqui a 2 anos 3 meses e 5 dias... não que eu esteja a contar.

\- Mudança de planos! Volto hoje.

\- Quem é a tua namorada?

\- Eu não sou a sua namorada. - declara Donna e olha para Harvey para lhe pedir desculpas e depois continua - Eu sou a sua secretária.

\- Os associados não têm secretárias.

\- Eu não sou como os outros associados e ela não é como as outras secretárias.

\- Tretas!

\- Donna!

\- Está bem oh sabichão! Usas palmilhas elevadas. Queres por um aparelho, mas não tens coragem e tens um gato do qual gostas mais do que ele de ti!

\- Foi bom ver-te Louis!

-Eu preciso de um dia!

Quando viraram costas a Louis e seguiram o seu caminho Donna diz:

\- Não me olhes com esses olhos de cachorro abandonado combinamos que aqui não era tua namorada.

\- Eu aceito, mas sob protesto!

\- Oh vamos lá bebé grande temos muito para trabalhar! Mas antes...

\- Sim?

\- Como assim os associados não têm secretárias.

\- Como eu disse eu não os outros.

\- Nem venhas. A verdade agora!

\- Eu posso ou não ter dito à Jessica que não vinha sem ti.

\- Desculpa tu o quê?

\- Donna. Antes de me despedir do DA Office fui ter com a Jessica e contei-lhe tudo.

\- Sim e...

\- E eu disse que só voltava se tu viesses comigo.

\- E como é que ela aceitou essa exceção?

\- Porque sou eu!

\- Harvey!

\- Como acabei de te dizer eu disse-lhe que não vinha sem ti. E que isto não era sobre ter uma secretária, mas sim sobre ter-te comigo porque se eu, nestes últimos 3 anos, fiz um bom trabalho foi porque tu estavas comigo.

\- Vamos temos muito que fazer!

O dia passou a voar. Com todo o trabalho Harvey nem deu pelo tempo passar até que olhou para o relógio. Eram 8 da noite e eles ainda estavam no escritório. Harvey desviou o seu olhar dos documentos que tinha à sua frente e olhou para Donna que estava também ela ocupada com os seus afazeres.

-Donna! Podes chegar aqui?

\- O que precisas?

\- Se quiseres podes ir embora. Terminas amanhã.

\- E tu?

\- Eu tenho de ficar.

\- Então eu fico!

\- Donna tu sabes quais são os meus objetivos em relação a este trabalho e para os alcançar eu preciso de trabalhar até tarde principalmente agora no início. Vai para casa e descansa. Eu ainda devo demorar no mínimo mais 2 horas e meia.

\- Eu vou, mas se precisares de alguma coisa liga.

\- Sim!

Cerca de 15 minutos depois Donna recebe uma mensagem...  
_"Desculpa ter de ficar. Não há nada que eu mais queira do que ir ter contigo, mas eu preciso mesmo de ficar aqui. Em breve, espero, podemos ter mais tempo para nós."_

_"Harvey, não te preocupes! Eu percebo. Não estou chateada contigo eu sabia no que me estava a meter quando começamos a namorar."_

_"Vou sentir a tua falta esta noite!"_

_"Bolso do casaco... lado direito!"_

Com um rosto confuso Harvey coloca a mão no bolso do casaco. Quando descobre sobre o quê que Donna estava a falar na mensagem um sorriso apaixonado forma-se no seu rosto. Ele de imediato volta a pegar no telemóvel para responder à mulher.

_" O porta-chaves em forma de morango era mesmo necessário?"_

_"Era para não te esqueceres daquela noite!"_

_"Eu não me iria esquecer dela por muito que quisesse. E obrigado!"_

_"Obrigado pelo quê?"_

_"Pelo voto de confiança em teres dado a chave de tua casa. Não te vou desiludir!"_

_"Eu sei Harvey! Volta rápido!"_

_"O mais depressa que conseguir!"_

Eram quase 11 da noite quando Harvey entra no apartamento de Donna. Estava tudo escuro e ele supões que Donna já esteja na cama a dormir, por isso dirige-se para o quarto. Fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível Harvey troca de roupa e deita-se ao lado de Donna.

\- Que horas são? - pergunta muito sonolenta.

\- É tarde. Volta a dormir.

\- Eu tentei esperar por ti.

\- Vamos dormir. Estamos os dois cansados amanhã falamos

\- Boa noite Harvey!

-Bom noite Donna! - responde Harvey e dá um beijo carinhoso no pescoço da namorada.


	3. É um encontro

_"Às 7 da tarde estou à tua porta. Esta noite é nossa. PS: vou levar smoking."_

Foi apenas esta mensagem que Harvey enviou a Donna. Donna estava curiosa, não fazia ideia do que ele tinha em mente e estava ansiosa que chegasse a hora. Durante todo o dia não se tinham falado e agora Donna estava a preparar-se para a surpresa. Às 7 em ponto Harvey envia outra mensagem.

_"Estou cá fora à tua espera. Estou desejoso de te ver..."_

Donna, mal acaba de ler a mensagem, prepara-se para sair de casa. Donna tinha um vestido comprido azul com decote e as costas expostas. Quando chega à entrada do prédio depara-se com Harvey encostado ao carro ao lado do seu novo motorista.

\- A senhora está linda!

\- Ray essa devia ser a minha fala! - brinca Harvey.

\- Desculpe, mas não consegui evitar!

\- Estás de tirar o fôlego! - diz Harvey sem nunca tirar os olhos dela.

\- Tu também não estás nada mal senhor! - afirma Donna e aproxima-se para um beijo casto

\- Deixa-me fazer as apresentações... Ray esta é Donna a minha namorada. Donna este é o motorista que te tinha falado, Ray!

\- Olá Ray muito prazer!

\- O prazer é meu senhorita!

\- E então Ray onde nos vai levar?

\- Desculpe, mas não tenho autorização para revelar essa informação!

\- Desculpa, mas nenhuma das tuas técnicas vai resultar hoje. Eu já te disse que é surpresa e pretendo que continue assim. Vamos?

Depois de alguns minutos de viagem Ray informa que chegaram ao local.  
Harvey sai do carro e dirige-se para abrir a porta de Donna para lhe ajudar a sair.

-Sempre um cavalheiro! Del Posto? - pergunta Donna quando olha para o local onde estavam.

\- Eu tenho bom gosto!

\- Visto que namoras comigo não posso discordar! - brinca Donna.

\- Vamos temos uma mesa à nossa espera.

O casal já estava sentado com os menus à sua frente quando apareceu a empregada para anotar o pedido. Quando ela foi embora Donna fala:

-Uau... nem por estares acompanhado por uma mulher as outras deixam de se atirar a ti.

\- Estás com ciúmes? - brinca Harvey

\- Não, porque eu conheço-te e sei que nunca farias nada.

\- Exato. Elas bem podem tentar, mas a única que vem para casa comigo és tu.

\- Harvey Specter um romântico. Ora aí está uma coisa inédita!

\- É para veres o que fazes comigo!

Depois de um jantar agradável, Harvey chama Ray novamente para levá-los ao próximo destino. Poucos minutos depois eles chagam.

\- Onde estamos Ray? - pergunta Donna com esperança do motorista lhe revelar alguma informação.

\- Central Park!

\- Mas o Central Park é enorme! Qual parte especifica?

\- A que o senhor Specter pediu para vos deixar!

\- Donna não assustes o meu motorista! - brinca Harvey e depois continua - Porquê que não saímos e descobres!

Os dois despedem-se de Ray e entram no Central Park para um passeio. Depois de alguns minutos a andar encontram um pequena banda de jazz e ficam a ouvi-los.

\- Se o meu pai estivesse aqui já se tinha juntado a eles - comenta Harvey.

\- Porquê que não o convidas a passar um fim de semana aqui contigo. Tenho a certeza que ele iria adorar e ia fazer-vos bem.

\- Sim, um dia destes eu ligo para ele a convidar! Agora vamos que eu não me quero atrasar para o próximo destino!

\- E o próximo destino é...

\- Surpresa!

\- Não custa nada tentar!

Depois de mais alguns minutos Harvey anuncia que chegaram.

\- Mas isto é a Brodway!

\- Eu sei que é a Brodway por isso é que estamos aqui.

\- Nós vamos assistir a uma peça de teatro?

\- Vamos!

\- Mas tu não gostas de teatro.

\- Mas tu amas teatro e eu amo-te por isso vamos vir aqui mais vezes! - afirma Harvey e Donna olha para ele muito surpreendida. Era a primeira dez que ele dizia que a amava assim com todas as letra.

\- Eu também te amo Harvey! Obrigada - diz e depois aproxima-e para o beijar com paixão.

\- Vamos, não nos queremos atrasar.

Depois da peça de teatro o casal dirige-se para a casa de Harvey.

\- O que estás a fazer agora? - pergunta Donna quando Harvey se coloca atrás dela e tapa-lhe os olhos com as mãos.

\- Tenho mais uma surpresa para ti!

Harvey conduz a sua namorada até ao quarto perfeitamente decorado com pétalas de rosas. Já perto da cama onde Harvey permite que Donna veja o que ele preparou.

\- Eu amo-te tanto Donna Paulsen!

\- Eu também te amo muito Harvey Specter! Obrigada pela noite maravilhosa.

\- Obrigado por acreditares em mim quando eu disse que queria tentar um relacionamento contigo. Tens a minha total autorização para me enfrentares se eu tomar alguma decisão estúpida em relação a nós.

\- Eu faria de qualquer das maneiras.

Em questão de minutos o casal estava deitado na cama sem roupas e tudo o que se ouvia eram os gritos e gemidos de prazer. Já de madrugada quando terminaram de fazer amor mais uma vez Donna comenta:

\- Tens noção que elevaste muito as expectativas...

\- O quê?

\- Este é o nosso primeiro encontro e a fasquia está muito alta. Agora não espero menos que isto... - brinca Donna.

\- Isso é um desafio?

\- Vê como quiseres Specter.

\- Desafio aceite então!


	4. Este é o meu pai

\- Olá pai! - exclama Harvey quando vê o pai. De imediato aproxima-se para abraça-lo.

\- Filho!

\- Vamos a minha namorada está perto do carro à nossa espera!

\- Namorada?

\- Sim namorada. Agora vamos!

Os dois dirigem-se para a saída do aeroporto. Quando avistam o carro deparam-se com Donna encostada a ele com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Ruiva? Diz-me por favor que só conheces uma ruiva e que aquela é Donna - brinca Gordon quando vê Donna.

\- Sim pai aquela é a Donna!

\- Finamente! - exclama Gordon e depois bate na parte de trás da cabeça do filho.

\- Ei para quê que foi isso?

\- Por demorares tanto tempo para ficares com ela!

Quando os homens se aproximam de Donna, Harvey é o primeiro a falar:

\- Donna este é o meu pai. Pai esta é a Donna.

\- Finalmente minha querida. É bom colocar um rosto na voz... já falamos algumas vezes por telemóvel, mas a única coisa que sabia era que eras ruiva.

\- Também é bom poder conhecê-lo finalmente senhor Specter.

\- É Gordon.

\- Está bem Gordon! Vamos almoçar?

\- Sim vamos! - responde Harvey e deixa que o pai entre no carro ficando apenas ele e Donna no passeio.

\- Porquê que ele te bateu? - pergunta divertida Donna.

\- Porque segundo ele já devia namorar contigo desde que nos conhecemos. Durante este fim de semana tu não sais da minha beira!

\- Muito possessivo Specter.

\- Eu acho que o meu pai também está apaixonado por ti. Tenho medo que ele te rapte e te leve com ele para Boston - brinca Harvey.

\- Não era rapto se eu quisesse ir. - responde Donna com um sorriso e pisca-lhe o olho antes de se virar para entrar no carro.

\- Vais ser a minha morte - murmura Harvey.

Durante almoço Gordon aproveita para conhecer Donna e esta aproveita para ficar a saber todas as histórias embaraçosas de Harvey.

\- E que tal pararem de falar sobre mim? - pergunta Harvey fingindo-se de irritado.

\- Não posso perder esta oportunidade de ficar com material de chantagem.

\- Mais do que o que já tens?

\- Harvey, informação é poder!

\- Ok pai foi bom ter-te aqui mas está na hora de voltares! - brinca Harvey.

\- Então quais são os planos para o fim de semana? - pergunta Gordon com um sorriso no rosto depois de assistir à interação entre o casal.

\- Hoje vamos passear os três pela cidade, mas amanhã somos apenas os dois. Na segunda antes de ir trabalhar deixo-te no aeroporto.

\- Muito bem temos planos!

Depois de um almoço animado os três vão passear pela cidade como combinado. O dia passa a voar e à noite os Specters deixam Donna em casa.

\- Adeus Gordon foi um prazer.

\- Adeus Donna o prazer foi todo meu. Ainda te vejo antes de voltar?

\- Sim está prometido!

-Adeus Harvey - diz Donna e aproxima-se para lhe dar um beijo rápido voltando-se logo para entrar no prédio.

\- Não tão rápido - afirma Harvey e puxa-a pela cintura - já passou um mês e meio e ainda não aprendeste como é uma despedida digna?

\- Parece que vais ter de me ensinar mais uma vez Specter - flerta Donna.

\- Com todo o prazer Paulsen - responde e beija-a com paixão.

Gordon já se tinha afastado do casal para lhes dar mais privacidade e entra no carro com um sorriso no rosto._"Ela não joga fácil e ele está completamente apaixonado"_ pensa quando se volta para o casal e vê o beijo.

\- Ainda nos vemos antes de entrarmos na empresa segunda? - pergunta Harvey quando se separam do beijo.

\- Eu prometi ao teu pai que me despedia dele. Amanhã tu vais ao jogo e como eu já tinha dito vou sair com as minhas amigas, mas havemos de arranjar maneira de nos vermos.

\- Prometes?

\- Prometo!

Depois de mais um beijo que deixa os dois sem fôlego, Harvey observa Donna entrar no prédio antes de se voltar para entrar no carro.

\- Bom dia pai!

\- Bom dia Harvey! Então quais são os planos para hoje?

\- O que me dizes a um jogo dos Yankees?

\- Não são os Red Sox, mas não recuso ir a um jogo contigo!

\- Vou fingir que não acabaste de dizer isso.

\- E a Donna?

\- Ela hoje vai estar com umas amigas.

\- Liga-lhe! Ela disse que se despedia de mim... pergunta-lhe se quer jantar connosco.

\- Pai, acho que estás a gostar da Donna em demasia... não te esqueças que ela é minha namorada. - brinca Harvey.

\- O que não há para gostar? Aquela mulher põe-te na linha com um único olhar... nunca vi ninguém fazer isso! Agora liga-lhe.

-Está bem!

Harvey pega no telemóvel e liga para a namorada.

_-"Bom dia"_

_-"Bom dia Harvey"_

_\- "Eu sei que vais sair, mas o meu pai..." _ei então? - pergunta Harvey quando o pai lhe tira o telemóvel da mão.

_-" Donna é o Gordon. O Harvey disse-me que já tens planos, mas gostaria de saber se estás disponível para um jantar connosco?"_

_\- "Desculpe Gordon, mas já tenho planos para o jantar..."_

_-" E que tal uma bebida depois? Ficou prometido uma despedida!"_

_-"Está combinado! Depois do jantar eu ligo para o Harvey"_

_\- "Donna sou eu novamente..."_

_\- "Parece que logo as bebidas são por tua conta! Depois do jantar eu ligo-te para nos encontrarmos"_

_\- "Está combinado então... ah e Donna?"_

_-"Sim..."_

_-" Aquela minha teoria do rapto acabou de ser confirmada por isso já sabes o que vai acontecer esta noite"_

_-" És um idiota!"_

_\- "Também te amo"_

_-"Adeus Harvey"_

\- Rapto? - pergunta Gordon quando Harvey desliga a chamada.

\- É uma piada entre mim e a Donna pai.

\- Vamos lá então preparar para ver o jogo.

Já de noite Donna, como prometido, depois do seu jantar liga para Harvey. Como os homens estavam em casa, Donna sai do restaurante e dirige-se para a casa do namorado. Depois de algumas bebidas e um par de horas de conversa Gordon despede-se do casal e vai para o quarto descansar.

\- E eu também devia ir. Amanhã é dia de trabalho e além disso tens de acordar cedo para levar o teu pai ao aeroporto.

\- Fica comigo - pede Harvey e aconchega-se mais em Donna

\- Harvey o teu pai está aqui.

\- E qual é o problema? Ele sabe que somos namorados e acho que ele sabe que dormimos juntos muitas noites.

\- Sim, mas é diferente se ele me vir aqui amanhã...

\- Donna por favor. Eu não quero que vás, não quero dormir sozinho. Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor...

\- Às vezes és tão criança Specter! - brinca Donna ao mesmo tempo que se levanta pegando na mão de Harvey para se dirigir para o quarto.

\- E tu amas-me

\- E tu és um grande convencido

Na manhã seguinte quando Gordon acorda Donna e Harvey já estão na cozinha a beber café e a brincar.

\- Bom dia. Donna! Pensei que já não te vi antes de ir embora.

\- Parece que ainda vai estar comigo mais algum tempo.

\- É um prazer minha querida.

Atento à conversa entre os dois Harvey esboça um sorriso. O playboy Harvey Specter nunca imaginou que iria preferir manhãs como esta com a sua namorada e o seu pai. _"Esta mulher mudou a minha vida_" pensa. Aproximando-se de Donna ele sussurra ao seu ouvido:

\- Rapto... - Donna solta uma gargalhada e Harvey junta-se a ela.

\- Acho melhor nem saber - comenta Gordon.

Já no aeroporto fazem as últimas despedidas.

\- Filho agora espero uma visita tua a Boston em breve... ou melhor uma visita vossa.

\- Está prometido pai - diz Harvey e abraça o seu progenitor.

-Adeus Donna foi um prazer. Toma bem conta desta peste.

\- O prazer foi meu Gordon e não se preocupe que eu não deixo que ele se meta em sarilhos. - responde Donna e abraça o homem à sua frente.

\- Já chega vocês dois... afastar, afastar - brinca Harvey.

\- Com ciúmes filho?

\- Não é ciúmes!

\- É medo! - diz Donna divertida.

\- Medo?

\- O seu filho está com medo que eu vá consigo para Boston.

\- Não te preocupes filho que eu não te roubo a namorada...

\- Não tenho tanta certeza disso.

\- Agora tenho mesmo de ir. Portem-se bem meninos. Espero uma visita.

\- E nós temos de ir trabalhar. - diz Donna enquanto observam Gordon partir.

\- Sim temos, mas foi um ótimo fim de semana.


	5. Discussão

9 de dezembro... 3 meses, 13 dias e algumas horas e o casal tem a sua primeira grande discussão.

\- Donna!

\- Não Harvey não pode ser!

\- Eu não percebo porquê.

\- Eu já disse namorados fora da empresa colegas de trabalho dentro dela!

\- Mas não é um dia normal é a festa de Natal da empresa e eu não entendo porquê que não podemos agir como namorados.

\- Porque a partir do momento que todos souberem que nós namoramos eu deixo de ser Donna Paulsen a tua secretária e passo a ser a secretária que dorme com o chefe.

\- Donna as coisas não são assim...

\- Para ti! Porque tu és homem e és o advogado querido aos olhos da Jessica, tu serás sempre o Harvey Specter. E eu? Eu não a partir do momento que eles nos virem passarei a ser a secretária que dorme com o chefe... tudo o que conquistar a parti daí será posto em causa. Então não Harvey não vamos assumir que estamos num relacionamento.

\- Então vai ser sempre assim? Vivemos juntos, casamos, temos filhos e escondemos de toda a gente é isso? ASSIM NÃO FUNCIONA!

\- TENS RAZÃO NÃO FUNCIONA MESMO! ADEUS HARVEY...

Donna sai do apartamento de Harvey furiosa deixando Harvey, também furioso, sozinho. O que devia ser uma noite tranquila para aproveitarem para namorar, visto que ele tem em mão alguns casos mais complicados, tornou-se numa noite que os deixou a pensar se valia a pena continuar o relacionamento.  
A festa seria no dia seguinte ambos tinham confirmado a sua presença, mas agora nenhum dos dois tinha vontade de estar lá.

Dia 10, dia da festa. O evento já decorria à quase 1 hora e Donna ainda não tinha aparecido.

\- Estás constantemente a olhar para a entrada. O que se passa Harvey? - pergunta Jessica.

\- A Donna disse-me que vinha, mas ainda não chegou.

\- Ela pode estar atrasada.

\- A festa começou à quase 1 hora e ela nunca se atrasa!

\- Podes sossegar porque ela chegou - diz Jessica e discretamente aponta para a entrada.

Quando Harvey coloca os olhos em Donna ele fica sem reação. Ela estava maravilhosa e por alguns segundos ele esquece-se de como respirar. Depois de uma intensa troca de olhares Donna pega numa taça de champanhe e aproxima-se da Chloe, uma associada com quem fez amizade.

A festa já decorria algumas horas e eles ainda não tinham falado um com o outro. Não conseguindo resistir mais Harvey aproxima-se dela.

\- Podes dançar comigo? - pergunta com uns olhos de cachorro abandonado que derrete o coração de Donna.

\- Não Harvey não podemos.

\- Porquê?

\- Porque eu não quero dançar contigo.

\- Por favor Donna - implora Harvey - só uma dança e eu não te incomodo o resto da noite.

Donna acaba por aceitar e pega na mão de Harvey que a conduz para o local onde o resto dos convidados dançam. Depois de alguns minutos a dançar Harvey fala:

\- Estás maravilhosa.

-Pára Harvey. Aceitei dançar contigo, mas continuo sem querer falar contigo.

\- E vamos ficar assim até quando?

\- Harvey sem falar...

\- Mas eu quero falar contigo, eu preciso de falar contigo. Vá lá vamos resolver as coisas.

\- Não é hora nem local para falarmos.

\- Onde vais? - pergunta Harvey quando sente que Donna começa a afastar-se.

\- Era uma dança Harvey e a música já acabou.

\- Está bem eu deixo-te ir mas antes quero te dizer uma coisa...

\- Está bem diz lá.

Harvey volta a aproximar Donna do seu corpo olhando nos olhos dela e quase como um sussurro, num tom de voz calmo e suave apenas para que só a mulher que ele tem nos braços ouça ele fala:

\- Eu amo-te, amo-te mais do que alguma vez amei alguém. Depois do que a minha mãe fez nunca permiti sonhar com o futuro, mas depois tu entraste na minha vida e viraste-a ao contrário... no bom sentido. Depois de 3 anos admiti o que sentia por ti e o que disse ontem é verdade quando olho para nós no futuro, porque sim eu sonho com uma vida ao teu lado, eu vejo uma casa, um casamento, filhos e até um cachorro. Por favor diz-me que este sonho se vai realizar.

\- Harvey... - diz Donna num sussurro com lágrimas nos olhos. Harvey vulnerável era uma visão que Donna achava que nunca iria conseguir se habituar.

\- Por favor diz-me que não sou o único. Diz-me que queres isto tanto quanto eu, diz-me que vamos arranjar uma solução, diz-me que vamos resolver as coisas juntos...

\- Eu também quero um futuro ao teu lado Harvey... eu amo-te tanto.

\- Posso dar-te um abraço?

\- Sempre Harvey, sempre.

\- Amo-te tanto - sussurra inúmeras vezes Harvey ao ouvido de Donna enquanto estão abraçados.

\- Eu preciso de ir à casa de banho retocar a maquilhagem - afirma Donna quando se afasta de Harvey.

\- Desculpa teres que chorar por minha causa.

\- Foram lágrimas felizes Harvey.

\- Eu estava a pedir desculpa por todas aquelas entre a nossa discussão de ontem e as de agora.

\- Desculpas aceites!

\- Podemos dançar outra vez mais logo?

\- Prometo que se não o fizermos aqui, será a primeira coisa que faremos quando entrarmos no teu apartamento.

\- Isso quer dizer que ficas comigo esta noite?

\- Sim Harvey eu fico. Acho que temos muito que falar... Agora eu tenho mesmo de ir à casa de banho.

\- Até já!

-Até já!


	6. Estás de castigo

\- Harvey Specter, és um homem morto! – exclama Donna quando encontra uma marca que ele deixou na noite anterior no pescoço.

Ela sai da casa e banho a chamar por ele que ainda está deitado na cama dela:

\- Harvey! Harvey!

\- Bom d… Uau! – exclama ele quando vê que ela está só com a camisa dele vestida.

\- És um homem morto!

\- Ver-te assim vestida é bem capaz de me causar um ataque cardíaco – brinca.

\- E tu ainda brincas? Eu juro que te mato! – diz irritada e começa a bater-lhe com uma almofada ele em resposta apenas ri.

\- Está bem, está bem! O que te deu?

\- O que me deu? O que eu digo sempre? Sem marcas!

\- Ou então em sítios onde só nós podemos ver! – completa ele.

\- E achas que o meu pescoço é um lugar que só nós vemos?

\- Se usares um cachecol sim é!

\- Um cachecol? Um cachecol? – repete e volta-lhe a bater com a almofada. – E podes tirar esses sorriso orgulhoso do rosto!

\- És minha! – exclama e depois pega nela e com um movimento rápido vira-os para ele que esteja deitado em cima dela.

\- Realmente só falta a tua assinatura para todos verem. – diz com ironia.

\- Se pedires com muito carinho até sou capaz de dar!

\- Ninguém te aguenta! Agora deixa-me ir porque tenho de disfarçar isto!

\- Não sei antes me dares um beijo.

\- Tu não mereces.

\- Ai isso é que mereço – diz e depois aproxima-se ainda mais e dá-lhe um beijo que deixa os dois sem fôlego.

Com ajuda da maquilhagem ela consegue disfarçar, no entanto ela tem consciência que os outros podem perceber. É o caso da Chloe que repara quando as duas se encontram na cozinha a meio da manhã.

\- Parece que a noite correu bem para algumas pessoas. – afirma Chloe

\- Hm…?

\- Quem é o sortudo? Posso conhecê-lo? – pergunta a amiga apontado para o pescoço se forma a dizer que notou o que ela tentou disfarçar.

\- Não, não podes conhecê-lo – responde.

\- Porquê?

\- Porque quando puser as mão em cima dele ela vai deixar de respirar em questão de segundos… eu tinha-o avisado!

\- Deixa, ele deve ter-se entusiasmado! Não o podes culpar!

\- Ele fez de prepósito e eu sei!

\- Como é que sabes disso?

\- Porque ele está orgulhoso do que fez.

Depois do almoço Donna está em frente a Harvey divulgar toda a sua agenda.

\- Então reunião com o potencial cliente às 15h e tribunal às 16h45… Harvey! Os minha cara está aqui – diz Donna apontando para o seu rosto quando percebe que ele não está a olhar.

\- Eu sei…

\- Então faz o favor de olhar… e deixa de olhar para o meu pescoço.

\- Desculpa não resisti! – diz com um sorriso orgulhoso.

\- Por acaso ouviste alguma coisa do que disse?

\- Sim tribunal e reunião.

\- Harvey, reunião três da tarde e tribunal às quatro e quarenta e cinco.

Antes que tenha hipóteses de sair Harvey entrega um papel a Donna

"_Jantar logo em minha casa? _

_Amo-te muito"_

\- Não! – responde depois de o ler.

\- Porquê?

\- Porque estás de castigo!

\- Novamente, porquê?

\- Por causa do que fizeste… e por estares orgulhoso disso!

\- Mas é claro que estou orgulhoso disso!

\- E posso saber porquê?

\- Espera um segundo… - diz e pega numa caneta para voltar a escrever uma nota.

\- Só para que saibas independentemente da tua resposta a minha continua a ser não… amanhã pode ser que tenhas sorte. – Donna responde e pega no papel indo embora.

"_É claro que estou orgulhoso._

_Só eu é que tenho o prazer de poder fazer isso, não podia ter mais  
orgulho em ti e na nossa relação. Amo-te tanto e qualquer coisa que  
nós façamos juntos é mais do que motivo para ter orgulho"_

Quando acaba de ler a nota dele ela já não está perto dele e então murmura:

\- Se continuares assim, todo o poder que ainda tenho para te resistir vai desaparecer.

Quando chega à sua secretária Donna guarda o papel assim como fez com todos os outros. Ela nunca foi de fazer isso, mas com ele é diferente e visto que ainda ninguém da empresa sabe do relacionamento deles ela quer aproveitar todas as oportunidades para guardar os convites que ele faz desde os mais inocentes até aqueles que ela nunca deixará ninguém ver


	7. Adeus pai (pt 1)

**Nota: Já todos sabemos que matemática é difícil em Suits…**

**Para esta história eu segui a seguinte linha de tempo:**

**Donna disse durante o jantar na S9 que estiveram juntos praticamente todos os dias durante os últimos 15 anos.**

**E tanto Harvey como Donna, também na S9, deram a entender que "The Other Time" foi à 12 anos.**

**Na S5 Harvey diz a Donna "Obrigado por 12 anos"**

**Assim sendo, e para esta história, Harvey e Donna conheceram-se em 2003/2004 logo dormiram juntos em 2006/20007.**

-Hmm … não me quero levantar

\- Harvey, temos de ir trabalhar!

\- Eu prefiro ficar aqui… - diz sonolento.

\- Desde quando Harvey Specter, um workaholic, não quer ir trabalhar?

\- Desde que tenho uma certa ruiva deitada ao meu lado!

\- Temos de ir na mesma.

Mais tarde, ainda durante a manhã, Harvey aproxima-se do seu escritório ao telemóvel:

-Como sei que os Patriots não vão vencer 19 jogos seguidos? Porque nenhuma equipa de Boston fica invencível quando passam por New Iorque.

\- Tens toda a razão – diz Donna com um jornal na mão quando Harvey chega ao lado dela.

\- Raio dos Patriots…

\- O teu pai ligou. – afirma Donna mudando de assunto.

\- Eu ligo-lhe mais tarde quando tivermos os dois sozinhos em minha casa.

\- Quem disse que vou embora contigo? – pergunta divertida.

\- Tu vens…

\- Voltando ao que interessa ele pergunta sempre como é que ainda não te fizeram sócio. Ele está tão orgulhoso. É querido.

\- Ele está certo!

Mais tarde quando o problema com Hardman é resolvido, Harvey volta para o escritório muito feliz, até ver Donna…

\- Harvey eu não sei como te dizer isto.

\- Diz Donna! – responde Harvey percebendo que o assunto é grave.

\- O teu pai teve um ataque cardíaco.

Harvey não teve reação… com um simples olhar perguntou se ele sobreviveu e ela da mesma forma respondeu o que ele mais temia.

\- Eu sinto muito Harvey – diz Donna e abraça-o com toda a força que tem.

\- Eu preciso de sair daqui. – afirma com os olhos cheios de lágrimas depois de se afastar do abraço que durou alguns minutos.

\- Claro vamos para o telhado, assim apanhas ar e ninguém nos incomoda. – Donna entrelaça a sua mão na dele e puxa-o para fora do escritório até aos elevadores.

-Harvey eu preciso… - diz Louis quando os vê no corredor.

\- Agora não! – exclama Donna

\- Mas é ….

\- AGORA NÃO!

Quando chegam ao destino Donna pede para Harvey se sentar no chão assim como ela. Ele de imediato obedece e ela puxa-o para si de modo a que a cabeça dele esteja no peito dela e os braços em volta da cintura. Durante largos minutos Harvey permitiu-se chorar nos braços da mulher que mais ama no mundo até que finalmente fala.

\- Porquê agora? Porquê agora que me tinha voltado a aproximar dele?

\- Harvey…

\- Eu não consigo perceber… isto é tão injusto.

\- Eu sei Harvey! Mas tu conseguiste voltar a aproxima-te dele…

\- E o que adianta se agora não o vou voltar a ver? Eu nem liguei de volta quando ela me ligou esta manhã… Que tipo de filho sou eu?

\- O filho que ele estava tão orgulhoso, mas tão orgulhoso… ele amava-te e cada dia tinha mais orgulho em ti…

\- Eu não consigo aceitar…

\- Logo temos de ir para Boston…

\- Eu não vou!

\- Harvey tens de fazer luto tens de ir…

\- Mas ela vai estar lá.

\- Eu sei que vai, mas o funeral não é sobre ela e vais-te arrepender se não fores. Eu não vou deixar que isso aconteça!

\- Donna…

\- Não Harvey eu não te vou deixar fazer isso! Vamos os dois!

\- E o que a Jessica vai dizer? Qual é a justificação para faltares?

\- Eu vou dizer a verdade… estamos juntos e não te vou deixar sozinho. Além disso, eu não quero saber se ela autoriza ou não eu recuse-me a deixar-te sozinho nesta altura.

\- Eu amo-te tanto. – responde e volta a aconchegar-se nela quando as lágrimas voltam a escorrer pelo rosto.

Depois de quase uma hora sentados no telhado da empresa, Donna chama por Ray e explica-lhe a situação. Enquanto Harvey vai logo para o carro, Donna para no escritório de Jessica para lhe explicar tudo.

\- Jessica posso? É urgente!

\- Entra Donna.

\- O pai do Harvey teve um ataque cardíaco e não sobreviveu. Amanhã cedo vamos para Boston e só voltamos daqui a dois dias.

\- Vamos?

\- Desculpa ser tão direta, mas… eu e o Harvey estamos num relacionamento e eu não o vou abandonar nesta altura. Eu vou ficar com ele o tempo que ele precisar e eu tiro férias, despeço-me ou o que for preciso, mas vou ficar com ele.

\- Realmente és especial!

\- Desculpa o quê?

\- Foi o que o Harvey me disse quando eu lhe perguntei sobre ti. Por mim fica o tempo que precisares com ele. Eu sei que ele se faz de forte, mas deve ter o coração todo partido. Cuida do meu menino. E nunca lhe digas que eu te disse isto.

\- Combinado! Agora tenho mesmo de ir ele está à minha espera!

\- Sim. Vai dando novidades por favor.

\- Harvey queres deitar-te um pouco? – pergunta preocupada poucos minutos depois de entrarem na casa dele.

\- Eu acho que preciso de um banho primeiro.

\- Vai lá e eu vou preparar algo para comeres antes de te deitares… Eu não tenho fome e se não te importares eu quero que venhas comigo tomar banho, não me quero separar de ti agora.

\- Harvey eu não vou a lado nenhum.

\- Por favor… - suplica com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Prometes que depois tentas comer alguma coisa?

\- Prometo.

O casal vai para o chuveiro e durante todo o tempo Donna vai deixando um rasto de beijos carinhosos por todo o peito e costas do namorado que de uma forma ou de outra está em permanente contacto com ela. Depois de vestir o pijama ele faz um esforço para comer um pouco de sopa e quando termina vai para a cama com Donna. Harvey deita-se com a cabeça no peito dela e ela abraça com tanta força que ela pensa que ainda vai partir uma costela, no entanto, não diz nada e passa a mão pelo cabelo e costas dele quando sente que ele está a chorar novamente.

Na manhã seguinte…


	8. Adeus pai (pt 2)

Na manhã seguinte, Donna e Harvey deixam o apartamento dele às 7 da manhã em direção à estação de trens. A viagem até Boston dura cerca de 4 horas e enquanto Harvey olha para uma janela com um ar muito pensativo Donna pode usar para colocar sua leitura no dia.  
Depois de cerca de 1 hora de viagem, Donna boceja e Harvey fala:

\- Vem cá!

\- Precisas de alguma coisa? - pergunta quando se aproximar dele.

Harvey puxou - para mais perto do modo que a perna direita dela fica por cima da esquerda dele e a cabeça encostada no peito de Harvey e depois continua:

\- Preciso que tu durmas.

\- Mas eu não quero dormir!

\- Donna eu sei que não dormi nada nesta noite. Esta preocupação comigo e eu não dormi a noite toda e não te deixei dormir também.

\- Neste momento precisas que alguém cuide de ti. - diz Donna com muito carinho.

\- E eu estou eternamente grato. Realmente não estou convidando e amo mais ainda por isso, mas também preciso que além de você. Por favor, um pouco de dorme, aqui nos meus braços é a melhor coisa do mundo.

Harvey.

\- Eu também te amo muito, mas agora por favor dorme um pouco. Quando estivermos chegando a um aviso.

\- Está bem, mas precisa de alguma coisa diz.

Harvey faz uma pergunta dela em resposta. Donna em questão de minutos adormece no aconchego dos braços dele e só acorda quando ele chama por ela já em Boston.

\- Donna… Donna - chama Harvey muito suavemente.

\- Hmm…

\- Chegamos!

Donna perdeu e olha preocupada para o namorado que perceber o olhar dela responde com um sorriso e um aceno à pergunta silenciosa dela.  
Quando você se aproxima da casa de Marcus, Harvey fica cada vez mais angustiado e nervoso. Percebendo isso, Donna pega a mão dela e esfrega círculos com o polegar. Ele tenta respirar fundo e acalmar-se antes de chegar à casa do irmão mais novo.  
Quando chegar ao seu destino Harvey se aproxima do logotipo do irmão e abraça durante alguns minutos, Donna depois faz o mesmo enquanto Harvey e a cunhada estão abraçados.  
Depois de uma breve conversa para saber como estão todos sentindo-se Marcus dirige-se ao irmão:

\- A mãe está ali para falar com ela.

\- Eu não vou!

\- Harvey ela é nossa mãe! E ela pediu para dizer algumas palavras sobre o pai.

\- Ela não vai dizer nenhuma palavra enquanto estiver aqui.

\- Sim, vai! Os meus filhos estão aqui e não vou deixar fazer nenhum escândalo à frente dela no dia em que enterramos ou nosso pai eu juro por Deus que te deu.

\- Harvey vamos lá fora. - pede Donna antes que Harvey tenha hipóteses de dizer alguma coisa.

\- Donna ...

\- Por favor. - suplica a namorada.

Quando se abre para o jardim da casa de Marcus ou casal se senta e Donna começa:

\- Devias falar com sua mãe.

\- Tu também? Sabes perfeitamente o que essa mulher fez e como eu sinto em relação a ela!

\- Mas continua a ser tua mãe! E ela foi casada com o homem que é o pai dos filhos dela!

\- Ela não tem o direito! Não depois de tudo o que ela fez!

\- Harvey olha para mim! - pede Donna, mas este é o caso - Harvey por favor olha para mim - quando ele levanta o rosto, como lagrimas escorrem pela cara e ela passa a mão pela cara antes de continuar - ou pelo seu pai fez como pazes com ela, não hoje entra em conflito. Tu não merece isso. Vai falar com ela.

\- Donna estamos juntos há 4 meses e não encontrar fósseis para sugerir que o meu pai passasse um fim de semana conectado, provavelmente não é o critério de aproximação da maneira que fiz. Quando disse ao meu pai que essa mulher fez, não fez da melhor maneira. Sai de casa logo a seguir e eu sei o que meu irmão me culpa por ter destruído a nossa família. Mas depois comecei a namorar contigo e aproximei-me do meu pai e do meu irmão não quero estragar tudo de novo e principalmente não quero estragar tudo hoje.

\- Então deixa-o fazer o discurso Harvey. Não precisas de falar com ela ou o resto do tempo…

Harvey assente em concordância e puxa-a para um abraço. Quando voltam para dentro de casa ou casal, aproximam-se de Marcus que brinca com Haley, enquanto James estava perto de Lily.

Marcus

\- Tio Harvey! - exclama uma pequena.

\- Olá princesa! - responde com um sorriso.

\- Olá Haley eu sou a Donna a namorada do seu Harvey! Quer jogar um bocadinho comigo?

\- Vai lá. Eu prometo que vais adorar. - incentivo Harvey quando vê que menina está com alguma vergonha.

\- Está bem! - responde uma pequena mais sorridente.

Antes que ela vá embora Harvey ajoelha-se ao lado dela e sussurra:

\- Podes chamar-lhe "tia Donna" e pedir-lhe que ela brinque contigo como bonecas. Tenho certeza de que você gosta de estar com ela.

\- Achas que ela vai querer tomar um chá comigo e com minhas bonecas? - pergunta recebida e ainda sussurrando.

\- É claro! Depois me conte tudo.

Quando as meninas se afastam Harvey fala com o irmão:

\- Desculpe por pouco tempo.

\- Está mais calmo?

\- Sim, uma conversa com Donna ajudou.

\- Ela é boa para o seu irmão. Estou feliz que finalmente estejas com ela… e o pai também estava e estava orgulhoso de ti. Não imagina o que falou de você e o quanto você estava apaixonado quando voltou de Nova York.

\- Ela conseguiu conquistá-lo ... como faz com toda a gente - afirma orgulhoso.

\- E parece que já conquistou um Spectre mais nova. - diz Marcus apontado para onde ela e a filha estavam brincando.

Harvey. É bom ver-te. - diz Lily quando se aproxima dos filhos.

\- Gostaria de poder dizer o mesmo Lily, mas posso mentir.

\- Lamento que te sintas assim. Mas quer acreditar, quer não, eu amo o teu pai e lamento vê-lo partir.

\- Eu não acredito. E não vim aqui para ver. Vim aqui para homenagear o meu pai, por isso diz o que significa dez e vamos terminar com isso.

Harvey vira costas e se aproxima da namorada que brinca com Haley.

\- Então meninas estão se divertindo? - pergunta tentando disfarçar a dor que sente.

Sim! A tia Donna está me ensinando a fazer minha boneca!

\- Eu disse que te diverti ... posso me juntar a vocês?

Claro! Vem cá - responde Donna a afasta-se um pouco permitindo que ele sente ao lado dela.

\- Como é que ela está? - pergunta Harvey apontado para uma sobrinha.

\- Ela não entende bem o que passa, por isso não sente tanto quanto nós.

\- Pelo menos isso…

\- E eu sei muito bem que você é responsável pela "tia Donna" - sussurra ao seu ouvido.

\- Não sei o que está falando! - exclama com um sorriso genuíno, um daqueles que não aparecem desde o falecimento do pai.

\- Vou fingir que acredito! - responde Donna e aproxima-se do beijo suave.

-Eca! Que nojo! - diz uma menina fazendo cara de enjoada fazendo rir o casal.

\- Posso tomar uma caneca de café?

\- Mas as princesas tomam chá! - responde a pequena.

\- Mas ...

\- Lamento, mas aqui está uma princesa como nós. - interrompe Donna divertida.

\- Não posso ser antes de um rei? Ou um príncipe?

\- Aqui é uma princesa como nós - responde Haley.

\- Mas a tia Donna é uma princesa e eu namoro com ela isso faz de mim um príncipe.

\- Está bem, pode ser um príncipe, mas tomas chá na mesma.

\- Eu me rendo.

Faça outro lado da sala Lily e Marcus falam sobre Harvey.

\- Mãe desculpa a reação do Harvey.

\- Marcus não pede desculpas por ele. Eu até pensei que ele não vinha.

\- Eu acho que o responsável por isso é aquela ruiva ali sentada ao lado dele.

\- Donna é assim que ela chama, não é? Uma nova namorada que você e seu pai dizem que é a melhor coisa que aconteceu com ele.

Sim. Eles trabalham juntos há 3 anos, mas agora é o que você começa a namorar.

\- Acho que nunca vi isso com nenhuma rapariga.

\- Isso é porque ele nunca esteve apaixonado por ninguém. Ele realmente ama a Donna… não me admiro nada que daqui a alguns anos estejam casados e com filhos.

-Espero que ele seja muito feliz ao lado dela.

Mais tarde no funeral de Gordon Specter…


	9. Adeus pai (pt3)

No funeral…

\- Como estás…

\- Bem eu acho… - responde com lagrimas nos olhos.

\- Queres ficar sozinho durante um bocado?

\- Nunca! Não quero que saias perto de mim. – reponde a aperta a mão dela com mais força.

\- Estou aqui sempre que precisares. Não te vou deixar… nunca! – afirma com confiança e beija o ombro dele.

\- Vamos está quase a começar…

O casal aproxima-se de Marcus que já está sentado na primeira fila e sentam-se ao seu lado.  
Após o padre dizer umas palavras iniciais Lily levanta-se para fazer o seu discurso e Harvey estremece. Donna de imediato segura na mão dele tentando transmitir-lhe algum conforto.

-Sou a Lily e estive casada com Gordon por quase 30 anos. Não conseguimos chegar aos 30 e senti-me uma falhada por isso…

Quando Donna sente Harvey a remexer-se na cadeira sussurra:

\- Respira eu estou aqui. Respira fundo…

Quando todos se começam a afastar para ir até casa de Gordon para o velório Harvey aproveita para se despedir do pai.

\- Queria que estivesses aqui para veres tudo o que vou conquistar. Queria que estivesses aqui no dia do meu casamento e quando os meus filhos nascerem. Queria que estragasses os teus netos com mimos e presentes… porque sim pai graças a Donna eu transformei-me nesse tipo de homem e eu querias que visses como ela me faz feliz. Adeus pai… eu vou sempre te amar.

\- Harvey estás pronto para ir para o velório?

\- Eu não quero ir…

-Vamos Harvey. Eu sei que é por causa da tua mãe, mas já é tempo de resolverem as coisas… mas como também te disse podes sempre ignorá-la.

\- Eu acho que nunca irei perdoá-la.

\- Não vamos falar disso hoje… daqui a algum tempo voltamos a falar deste assunto. Hoje tens de te despedir do teu pai.

Quando chegam ao velório e Harvey vê que a mãe fez torta de morango ele e Donna aproxima-se da mulher mais velha.

\- Olá eu sou a namorada do seu filho…

\- Donna eu sei. O Gordon e o Marcus já falaram muito de si, acho que conseguiu conquistar todos os homens da família Specter.

\- Eu sinto muito pela sua perda.

\- Fizeste torta de morango- - declara Harvey interrompendo a conversa das mulheres.

\- Era a preferida do teu pai.

\- Se calhar já te esqueceste, mas era a minha preferida também…

\- Eu não me esqueci.

\- Foi um discurso bonito.

\- Obrigada Harvey.

\- Harvey quando os meus pais morreram eu senti que estava completamente sozinha no mundo. Não quero que te sintas assim e quer queiras ou não ainda tens uma mãe que te ama.

\- Eu sei disso.

Bobby aproxima-se por trás do casal e quando Harvey o vê fica furioso.

\- Estás a brincar comigo? Trouxeste-o aqui?

\- Harvey.

\- Tens a lata para o trazer aqui?

\- Ele é o meu parceiro.

\- É isso que chamas a todos os homens com quem dormiste enquanto estavas casada com o pai?

\- Harvey vamos lá fora. – pede Donna

\- Donna não!

-Harvey sim! – impõe Donna e coloca-se à frente do namorado entre ele e Lily.

Já no jardim…

\- Posso saber porquê que me tiraste lá de dentro quando quem devia sair era ele?

\- Porque não quero que faças algo que depois te arrependas

\- Ele não tem o direito de ali estar! – diz irritado e tenta voltar para dentro.

\- Não vais voltar! – exige Donna e coloca-se entre ele e a entrada.

\- Donna sai da frente!

\- Não!

-Donna sai!

\- Ou tu o quê? Vais bater em mim se não o fizer?

\- Tu achas mesmo que era capaz de fazer isso? – pergunta magoado quando percebe as palavras dela.

\- É claro que eu sei que não fazias isso, mas se entrares lá dentro és bem capaz de bater nele e eu não quero que tu faças isso. E tu também não queres fazer isso.

-Podemos ir embora por favor. Vamos para o hotel eu quero tentar descansar um pouco.

\- Sim vamos deixa-me só avisar o teu irmão.

Os dois vão para o hotel e tentam descansar um pouco porque no dia seguinte voltam para New York.


	10. Sim, namoramos

\- Então? Mudaste de ideias sobre ir amanhã?

\- Eu não vou Donna!

\- Porquê?

\- Porque é o Louis…

\- Harvey é o aniversário dele…

\- Donna eu não vou!

\- Harvey ele faz anos vai festejar e convidou-te porque és amigo dele – Donna explica calmamente e quando ele levanta uma sobrancelha ela continua - Está bem. Vê assim: eu vou e a festa vai durar até tarde… é uma oportunidade para estarmos juntos.

\- Mas tu não queres que ninguém saiba que estamos a namorar… - diz com pesar.

\- Qual é melhor: uma noite inteira sem mim ou uma noite inteira ao meu lado, mas sem poderes beijar-me?

\- E que tal: uma noite inteira contigo na minha cama a fazer amor e beijar?

\- Boa proposta, mas não para amanhã. Então o que preferes…

\- Uma noite contigo, mas eu não participo em nada do que ele tenha planeado…

\- Veremos!

\- E se nós tornássemos esta noite de sexta-feira mais produtiva? – pergunta Harvey de forma maliciosa.

\- Alguma ideia?

\- Muitas! – responde e aproxima-se para lhe beijar.

No dia seguinte Harvey vai a casa de Donna, como combinado, para irem juntos para a festa. Ela primeiro recusou a ideia, mas quando ele disse que não se importava de esperar 5 minutos no carro antes de entrar ela não teve como recusar.

\- Harvey!

\- Estás maravilhosa! – diz e dá-lhe um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

\- Nem penses senhor! – repreende depois de se afastar do beijo. – Eu sei bem o que estás a tentar fazer.

\- Não custa tentar…

Quando chegam ao restaurante que Louis tinha alugado para o dia eles fazem como anteriormente planeado: ela entra enquanto ele fica mais 5 minutos no carro e depois faz o mesmo.

\- Olá Louis. Parabéns!

\- Harvey? Harvey! Vieste! – diz o aniversariante surpreendido e aproxima-se para o abraçar.

\- Não me faças voltar para trás… Donna.

\- Harvey. Não esperava que viesses.

\- Não me apetecia ficar em casa sozinho. – diz com o seu sorriso característico.

\- Como se não tivesses uma mulher com quem passar a noite. – intromete-se Louis.

\- Não que eu tenha de te dar justificações da minha vida, mas por acaso até não tinha. A minha namorada tinha planos e não podia estar comigo e eu nunca a iria trair… - afirma Harvey com firmeza e Donna olha para ele, um olhar que primeiro dizia _"Não devias ter dito que tinhas namorada" _e depois "_eu sei que não farias nada. Amo-te"_.

\- Disseste namorada? – pergunta Louis surpreendido.

\- Algum problema com isso?

\- Não nenhum…

Quando se sentam na mesa o casal fica junto e Harvey aproveita todos os momentos para dar a mão a Donna debaixo da mesa ou então colocar a mão na coxa dela e acariciar o local. O jantar corre animadamente e se Harvey fosse sincero até se estava a divertir. Já todos tinham terminado as suas refeições e já estavam nas bebidas. Depois de algumas rodadas e de Louis já estar um pouco bêbedo ele interrompe a música para fazer um anúncio:

\- Olá a todos – começa Louis – Obrigada por estarem aqui. Eu tinha alguns jogos planeados para esta noite… beer pong, eu nunca…

\- Desde quando o Louis conhece estes jogos? – sussurra Harvey ao ouvido da namorada muito surpreendido.

\- Porquê que ele não saberia?

\- Porque é o Louis… Donna diz-me o que sabes.

\- Bem eu posso tê-lo visto a pesquisar na internet este tipo de jogos.

\- Estás a gozar?

\- Como tu disseste é Louis. Como vês ele não tem muitos amigos e os que tem são um pouco "Louis" entendes?

\- Sim… tirando alguns dos associados lá da empresa acredito que o resto dos convidados fiquem bêbedos com apenas um shot de tequila.

\- Sim, mas agora vamos ouvir o que ele tem para dizer. – diz Donna e eles voltam a sua atenção para Louis.

\- Então espero que se estejam a divertir e dentro de momentos iremos realizar os jogos que anteriormente mencionei, mas antes quero fazer outro pequeno jogo. Atrás de vocês, em cima do balcão, tem uns papeis com algumas perguntas e eu quero saber qual de vocês me conhece melhor. Têm 10 minutos para responder ao questionário depois irei revelar as respostas e o vencedor tem uma refeição grátis num restaurante à escolha. Os restantes jogos serão iniciados logo a seguir.

\- Ora aí está um jogo que é mesmo à Louis. Ele não pode esperar que as pessoas respondam… - comenta Harvey.

\- Vamos fazer-lhe a vontade e depois vamos jogar porque tenho intenções de sair daqui bêbeda!

\- Bem sabes a resposta a alguma? – pergunta Harvey depois de olhar para o questionário.

\- Devia estar ofendida. Eu sou Donna, eu sei tudo! Com licença que eu tenho uma refeição grátis para ganhar… - afirma divertida.

\- Muito confiante!

Como Harvey não sabia a resposta a nenhuma das perguntas nem estava interessado em jogar este jogo ele optou por fazer o teste, mas a pensar noutra pessoa. Então resolveu testar os seus conhecimentos sobre a sua namorada.

_**#1**__ "Qual a minha cor preferida?" – _Verde.  
**#2** _"O que gostava mais de fazer em criança?" _– fazer pequenos teatros e tocar piano.  
**#3** _"Qual o meu gelado favorito?"_ – Chunky Monkey (devia ser chocolate já que deixas sempre as bananas)  
**#4** _"Qual a minha viagem de sonho? _– Paris.  
_**#5 **__"Qual seria o emprego dos meus sonhos?" _– atriz.  
**#6** _"Tenho alguma mania?" _– ao calçar começas sempre pelo pé esquerdo e ao maquilhar pintas primeiro os olhos (direito em primeiro) e só depois os lábios.  
_**#7**__ "Qual a minha estação do ano favorita?" _– outono por causa do Halloween.  
**#8** _"Quantos filhos sonho ter?" _– 2 (Thomas – Tommy e Emily)  
**#9** _"__Qual a minha disciplina preferida na escola?" –_ Inglês  
**#10** _"__Prefiro cães ou gatos?" _– cães – Teddy (havemos de discutir esse nome)

\- O vosso tempo terminou aqui estão as respostas! – anuncia Louis e depois mostra um quadro com as 10 respostas corretas. – alguém acertou tudo?

\- Eu! – responde Donna.

\- Eu sabia que não me irias desiludir… - declara Louis com um sorriso e aproxima-se para lhe abraçar.

\- Sou Donna, sei tudo! Estou à espera dessa refeição grátis – diz e pisca o olho a Harvey.

\- Bem vamos aos restantes jogos.

\- Então Harvey posso saber quantas acertaste? – pergunta Donna quando Louis se afasta do casal.

\- Espero que todos, achei que eram fáceis.

\- Ouvi bem? Eram fáceis e acertaste todas?

\- Eu disse "espero ter acertado todas pois achei que eram fáceis".

\- Harvey uma ajudinha estou um pouco confusa. Tu não verificaste as respostas com o quadro de Louis.

\- Eu não respondi a pensar nele respondi a pensar na minha namorada. – afirma com um sorriso, entrega-lhe o papel e dirige-se para o grupo deixando Donna de boca aberta ao olhar para o papel.

Quando Donna termina de ler o questionário aproxima-se do grupo que já está a jogar beer pong e vai logo ter com Harvey que está encostado a um pilar com um copo de whisky na mão a observar os restantes jogar. Antes que ele tenha oportunidade de dizer alguma coisa ela beija-o com paixão não se importando com quem os possa ver assim. Apesar de um pouco surpreso no início não demora muito para que ele se deixe levar e responda ao beijo.

\- Sabes que ainda está toda a gente aqui? – pergunta divertido quando se separam.

\- Bebi um pouco demais para me importar. – responde e volta a beijá-lo.

\- Vou assumir que todas as respostas estavam certas. Tenho direito ao jantar?

\- Tens noção o quanto eu te amo Harvey Specter?

\- Tenho uma ideia. Eu também te amo muito. – responde e inclina-se para a beijar.

Quando se separam novamente reparam que Louis está perto deles a observá-los de boca aberta.

\- Sabes que é um pouco assustador observar as pessoas assim quando elas se estão a beijar certo? – pergunta Harvey divertido.

\- Vocês estavam a beijar-se.

\- Sim Louis e qual é o problema?

\- O problema Donna é que ele é o Harvey e além disso ele tem namorada.

\- Como assim "ele é o Harvey"? – pergunta Harvey ofendido sem nunca tirar a mão da cintura de Donna.

\- Essa é mesmo a tua pergunta? E a parte de "eu nunca vou trair a minha namorada"?

\- Mas eu não estou a trair a minha namorada! – afirma com um sorriso.

\- Então beijar a Donna não é trair a tua namorada?

\- Visto que ela é a minha namorada acho que não a estou a trair se a beijar.

\- Eu preciso de um dia! – responde Louis e vira costas ao casal.

\- Viste o que fizeste? Acho que ele vai precisar de terapia.

\- O que eu fiz? Donna devo lembrar-te que foste tu que me beijaste em primeiro lugar.

\- Só por causa do que fizeste. E estás a reclamar dos meus beijos?

\- Nunca irei reclamar dos teus beijos! – diz e volta a beijá-la e depois de se afastar continua – tens noção que segunda quando formos trabalhar já todos saberão que namoramos?

\- Sim tenho, mas nós namoramos à 5 meses, à 1 mês eu disse à Jessica e tu tens razão não poderíamos namorar para sempre às escondidas, mas as regras do escritório mantêm-se!

\- Repete lá que eu acho que não ouvi bem. Disseste que eu tinha razão?

\- Eu disse que as regras do escritório mantêm-se!

\- Sem exceções?

\- Harvey!

\- Dás-me um beijo?

\- Todos os que quiseres, mas antes como sabias aquilo tudo?

\- Eu sou um namorado atento! – responde orgulhoso.


	11. Hoje é tudo sobre ti

\- Meninas?

\- Sim.

\- Alguém sabe quem é aquele gostoso encostado ao carro?

\- Harvey Specter – responde Donna ignorando os restantes comentários sobre ele.

\- Acho que devíamos ir lá dizer "olá" ele parece tão sozinho e um homem como ele não deve ficar sozinho. – afirma uma das morenas.

\- No fim trocar de roupa vamos a 3 ter com ele.

Era domingo de manhã e Donna estava quase a terminar a aula de ioga quando vê Harvey do lado de fora encostado ao seu carro e com roupas casuais. Desde sexta-feira que o casal não se via pois, no sábado, Donna teve, em sua casa, a visita de uns amigos do tempo de escola. Eles combinaram que jantariam no domingo e Donna ficou surpreendida quando o viu.

Donna esperou que as 3 morenas que falavam sobre Harvey começassem a sair para fazer o mesmo. As mulheres sorriram para ele e ele devolveu o sorriso e quando elas se preparavam para ir ter com ele, Donna avançou primeiro em direção ao namorado que sorriu largamente quando a viu.

\- O que fazes aqui?

\- Vim convidar-te para passares o resto do dia comigo.

\- Não posso desculpa tenho um jantar combinado com o meu namorado.

\- Só um jantar? Desculpa que te diga, mas o teu namorado é um idiota por só ter combinado um jantar contigo. Se fosse eu queria passar o dia todo a teu lado.

\- Ele é mesmo idiota… acreditas que demorou 3 anos para perceber que está apaixonado por mim?

\- Devias trocar de namorado.

\- Acho que é isso mesmo que vou fazer.

Harvey sorri para ela e puxa-a para que estejam a centímetros um do outro. Quando ela coloca os braços no pescoço dele, passando os dedos pelo cabelo ele inclina-se e beija-a com paixão.

\- Estava com muitas saudades tuas. Estava desejoso de te beijar…

\- Eu também tinha muitas saudades tuas. O que estás aqui a fazer? Só tínhamos combinado jantar.

\- Não conseguia esperar até ao jantar para estar contigo.

\- E viste a esta hora? Não foste correr?

\- Fui correr mais cedo.

\- Aos domingos tu gostas de ficar na cama até tarde. Quem és tu e o que fizeste ao meu namorado?

\- Ficar sozinho na cama não tem muita piada sabes… Mas porquê tantas perguntas? Até parece que não queres que esteja aqui.

\- Adorei a surpresa. Só estava curiosa.

\- Hmm e que tal fazeres menos perguntas e beijares mais o teu namorado.

\- Gostei do plano! – responde e inclina-se para beijá-lo.

Depois de alguns momentos afastam-se e Harvey comenta:

\- Quem são aquelas e porquê que parece que te querem matar.

\- Quem? As 3 morenas que se estavam a atirar a ti antes de eu aparecer?

\- O quê?

\- Harvey Reginald Specter não finjas que não sabes do que estou a falar.

\- Estás com ciúmes?

\- Não, mas não gostei de te ver sorrir para elas quando sabias perfeitamente o que elas queriam.

\- Está bem eu admito que sabia o que estava a fazer e não consegui resistir, mas eu juro que não ia passar disso. Eu não ia fazer mais do que sorrir para elas.

Quando Donna se prepara para afastar dele Harvey impede-a:

\- Sabes que eu nunca faria nada certo? – pergunta num tom de voz sério-

\- Eu sei Harvey. Eu confio em ti e eu sei que tu nunca me irás trair. – responde com confiança.

\- Bom. Agora posso ter mais um beijo antes de irmos?

\- Tu não mereces…

\- Mereço sim! – responde confiante e dá-lhe um beijo de tirar o fôlego – Vamos?

\- Onde? – pergunta curiosa.

\- Surpresa!

Harvey tinha planeado o dia todo. O casal esteva junto à quase 6 meses, depois da morte de Gordon 2 meses atrás Harvey perdeu alguma vontade de sair e se divertir. Com a ajuda de Donna ele está muito melhor e agora estava disposto a retribuir todo o amor que ela lhe deu nos últimos meses.

Faltavam cerca de 2 horas para o almoço e Harvey levou Donna até ao Central Park, com a primavera a aproximar-se as árvores começavam a ganhar folhas coloridas tornando o parque num arco-íris.

\- Adoro passear contigo aqui. – afirma Donna muito calmamente depois de algum tempo em silêncio.

\- Eu também. Antes não gostava nada de passear, mas contigo é diferente.

\- Estou a morrer de fome… podemos almoçar?

\- Achas que aguentas mais 30 minutos? Temos reserva num restaurante.

\- Cheio de surpresas!

Depois de um almoço animado o casal deixa o restaurante e Harvey leva Donna a ver uma exposição de arte.

\- Exposição de arte? Harvey tu não gostas nada deste tipo de coisa…

\- Hoje é sobre ti! E para ser sincero não me importa onde vamos desde que esteja contigo. – afirma com um sorriso.

\- Hoje já te disse que te amo?

\- É sempre bom ouvir…

\- Amo-te muito Harvey Specter!

\- Também te amo muito Donna Paulsen!

\- Vamos! Quero ver todos os detalhes!

Já perto do anoitecer o casal dirige-se ao último destino antes do jantar.

\- Donna…

\- Hmm…

\- O que achas de irmos até ao Empire State assistir ao pôr-do-sol?

\- Adoro a ideia! Estás muito romântico.

\- Aproveita enquanto dura… - brinca Harvey.

\- Tu disfarças, mas lá no fundo é um coração de manteiga.

\- Queres que cancele o resto das surpresas?- ameaça Harvey, mas o brilho nos olhos traem-no.

Donna só tinha a agradecer por ter um namorado tão atencioso. Ele cumpriu com o que disse: este foi o dia dela. Quando desceram do Empire State dirigiram-se para o restaurante onde iam jantar. O lugar perfeito para acabar a noite.

\- Harvey adorei o dia! Obrigada!

\- Nunca me precisas de agradecer por estas coisas! E eu tenho uma última surpresa.

\- Mais uma? E onde vamos agora?

\- Para minha casa!

Quando chegaram à casa dele Donna pergunta curiosa:

\- Então qual é a surpresa?

\- É assim? Eu preparo este dia só a pensar em ti e mal passas pela porta a primeira coisa que fazes é pedir que de alguma forma te dê mais alguma coisa? Obrigada pela consideração que tens por mim! – diz fingindo-se de irritado.

\- Oh meu bebé grande! Vem cá. – pede Donna e quando ele se aproxima dá-lhe um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

\- Não é o ideal, mas por agora deixo passar. – afirma quando se separam – Quarto!

\- Ah?

\- A surpresa está no quarto.

\- Não vens? – pergunta Donna quando percebe que ele não a segue até ao quarto.

\- Junto-me a ti num minuto.

Quando Donna chega ao quarto a única coisa que vê é uma rosa e um papel em cima da cama. Ela aproxima-se e começa a ler o que ele escreveu.

"_Donna,_

_Estes últimos 6 meses foram os melhores da minha vida. A morte do meu pai à 2 meses partiu o meu coração de uma maneira que eu nunca poderia imaginar e tu estavas lá para apanhar todos os cacos juntar tudo e devolveres como se nada tivesse acontecido. Nunca te poderei agradecer o suficiente por isso. Eu digo sempre te tenho muitos objetivos e que vou lutar por eles até ao meu último suspiro, mas a verdade é que eu desistiria de tudo se isso significasse que podias ser feliz. A única coisa que quero é fazer-te feliz e se puder fazer isso ao teu lado não preciso de mais nada. Eu amo o teu sorriso, amo como tu me entendes, amo o jeito que tu falas comigo, amo como tu estás em todos os meus planos, amo como tu confias em mim, amo passar cada segundo do meu dia a pensar em ti, amo estar com saudades segundos depois de me despedir de ti, amo o teu abraço, amo nossas brincadeiras, amo como tu me confortas, amo quando tu me provocas, amo ser teu, amo como sempre abro um sorriso quando te vejo, amo como tu és paciente comigo, amo ser paciente contigo, amo como tu me tornaste romântico, amo como tu me entendes antes mesmo de eu terminar de falar, amo como tu és o meu futuro, amo-te, apenas por seres tu, sem precisar de motivos ou um porquê. Isso não tem explicação, não tem definição, é amor ou talvez mais que isso. É intenso, é puro, é real... Eu amo cada detalhe teu. Para sempre"_

Quando termina de ler lágrimas escorrem pelo rosto de Donna. Quando levanta a cabeça vê que ele a observa em silêncio encostado à porta do quarto. Sem dizer nada ela levanta-se e aproxima-se dele para o beijar. Depois de alguns momentos ela afasta-se o suficiente para olhá-lo nos olhos e diz:

\- Faz amor comigo…

\- Sempre!


	12. Tudo é melhor quando estou contigo

\- Bom dia! Aqui tens. – diz Donna e entrega o café que ela tem na mão pouco depois de Harvey sair dos elevadores.

\- Obrigada. Qual é o problema?

\- Como é que…

\- Donna!

\- É só escolheres: Scottie ligou e quer uma reunião contigo, Louis tem um potencial cliente, mas vai fazer a tua vida num inferno porque há conflito de interesses, o teu irmão ligou e quer falar contigo e ambos sabemos que quando liga para mim primeiro é porque é grave…

\- Primeiro eu ligo para o Marcus…

\- Ligas agora Harvey!

\- Quando chegar ao escritório é a primeira coisa que faço. Segundo não quero saber do Louis não vou deixar nenhum dos meus clientes. E finalmente há uma coisa que eu preciso que saibas.

\- Qual é?

\- Deixa ver o dia de hoje – afirma Harvey e olha para o telemóvel – bem então não sei se sabes, mas a Scottie perdeu a oportunidade dela e nunca mais terá outra é que há 6 meses e 17 dias que tenho namorada e como tenciono ficar com ela para sempre a Scottie está fora.

\- Eu sei, mas… - diz parecendo indiferente às palavras dele, mas por dentro o seu coração derreteu.

\- Estás com ciúmes! – afirma divertido.

\- Eu não tenho ciúmes! Eu sou a Donna!

\- Sim, sim claro!

\- Harvey? – chama e espera que ele se volte para ela – Marcus! Agora!

\- Mandona! – responde já sentado, mas sabendo que ela o ouve através do intercomunicador.

Quando Harvey pega no telemóvel, Donna desliga o intercomunicador. Apesar de curiosa ela quer dar privacidade a ele neste momento e sabe que Harvey lhe vai contar quando estiver pronto. No entanto, ela começa a ficar preocupada com nota a mudança no rosto de Harvey. Depois de mais alguns minutos ele termina a chamada e ela entra no escritório.

\- Ei. Queres falar?

\- Não sei… - responde visivelmente perdido

\- Queres ficar sozinho?

\- Não.

Donna fecha a porta e senta-se na cadeira em frente a ele.

\- Vem cá. – pede quase a fazer beicinho.

\- Harvey estamos no trabalho!

\- Mas neste momento preciso da minha namorada e não da minha secretária.

\- Anda vamos para o sofá. Ali podemos ficar mais próximos. – depois de se sentarem continua – Queres dizer-me o que te deixou assim?

\- Marcus tem cancro…

\- Harvey…

\- Eu não sei como ajudá-lo. Ele é o meu irmãozinho e neste momento não o posso proteger.

\- Mas podes apoiá-lo em tudo o que ele precisar. O que dizem os médicos?

\- Não está em muito avançado e vai começar tratamento daqui a três dias.

\- Vamos ter esperança. Vais ver que ele vai ficar bom rápido,

\- Eu não o posso perder, não agora depois do meu pai!

\- Tu não o vais perder!

\- Harvey preciso de falar contigo – interrompe Louis.

\- Agora não! – responde furioso.

\- Temos trabalho para fazer! Não é hora para namorares e…

\- Eu juro por Deus que se acabas essa frase eu parto-te os dentes! E se algum dia voltas a falar do meu relacionamento com a Donna ou voltas sequer a falar dela deixas de respirar em menos de um minuto!

Louis estremece um pouco, mas recompõem-se. A conquista deste cliente é importante para chegar mais longe na empresa e ele fará tudo o que for preciso.

\- Eu venho aqui…

\- Eu sei muito bem o que vens fazer. Só um aviso: eu não vou deixar nenhum dos meus clientes! Agora sai daqui!

\- Eu…

-SAI! – grita Harvey.

Quando o telefone toca, Donna levanta-se para ir atender.

\- Escritório do Harvey Specter fala Donna Paulsen em que posso ajudar? – depois de ouvir atentamente continua – Irei informá-lo agora. Dentro de momentos terá mais novidades da parte dele.

\- O que foi agora?

\- Harvey o CEO da Spencer Technologies foi detido. Precisam de ti lá agora.

\- Só me faltava esta! Quais as acusações?

\- Assedio.

\- Eu não acredito! Avisa que estou lá em 30 minutos.

\- Qualquer coisa que precises liga!

\- Sempre!

Quase duas horas depois Harvey liga para Donna.

\- Como está a correr?

\- Mal…

\- É culpado?

\- Não. Acho que não, mas preciso de estudar melhor o caso. O meu instinto diz-me que ele está a dizer a verdade. É um novo cliente ainda não o conheço bem o suficiente, mas quando o investigamos antes de ser nosso cliente vimos que ele estava limpo…

\- Queres que ligue para a Scottie para adiar a reunião certo?

\- Como é que fazes isso?

\- Sou a Donna!

\- Sem dúvidas! Pergunta se a reunião pode ser uma hora depois.

\- Quando tiver a confirmação eu aviso.

\- Combinado. Amo-te.

\- O sentimento é mútuo.

\- Não vais dizer com todas as letras? – pergunta com um sorriso.

\- Sabes que aqui não…

\- E mais tarde em minha casa? – pergunta fazendo o convite.

\- Eu mostro-te.

\- Estou ansioso!

\- O teu namorado? – pergunta um dos advogados com um sorriso sínico no rosto após Donna desligar a chamada.

\- Não sei a quem te referes…

\- Vamos lá. Sabes perfeitamente…

\- Eu sou a secretária do Harvey Specter se quiseres falar com ele sobre algum assunto informas-me e eu passo o recado. Alguma coisa a dizer?

\- Podes dizer ao teu namorado que eu queria que ele visse um caso comigo.

\- Irei passar a informação ao HARVEY SPECTER. Mais alguma coisa?

\- Já que insistes… ser a namorada do advogado preferido de Jessica não te dá o direito de nada e… - ele não consegue acabar a frase porque Donna dá-lhe um estalo fazendo com que todo o corredor olhe para eles.

\- Vais-te arrepender disto.

\- Ainda bem que o meu namorado não perde nenhum caso! Agora sai!

Horas depois quando Harvey chega ao escritório fica surpreendido quando Donna não está no seu lugar. Quando se prepara para ligar para ela percebe que Scottie está sentada no seu escritório.

\- Scottie? O que fazes aqui?

\- Temos uma reunião lembraste?

\- Sim lembro. Como é que passaste pela Donna?

\- Como deves ter reparado ela não está aqui! Vamos aos negócios?

\- Vamos lá despachar isto!

\- Depois jantamos?

\- Desculpa, mas não posso.

\- Vou ficar durante alguns dias temos tempo…

Antes que Harvey possa responder ele vê que Donna está a arrumar a sua mala e a preparar-se para ir embora. De imediato levanta-se para ir ter com ela.

\- Donna?

\- Agora não Harvey! Eu vou para casa.

\- Donna! – chama novamente e corre para que esteja à sua frente.

\- Agora não! Vai para a tua reunião e eu vou para casa!

\- Então eu vou contigo!

\- Harvey são quatro da tarde e tens trabalho para fazer!

\- Neste momento a minha a pessoa mais importante da minha vida precisa de mim e não há nada que me vai impedir de estar com ela! – sussurra enquanto olha diretamente para os olhos dela. – Deixa-me só avisar a Scottie.

\- Scottie desculpa, mas vamos ter de remarcar a nossa reunião.

\- Algum problema?

\- Eu preciso de sair agora. Depois falamos para reagendar.

\- Fico à espera!

Quando o casal se aproxima dos elevadores encontram Jessica.

\- Onde vais Harvey?

\- Para casa!

\- Ainda são quatro da tarde o teu horário de trabalho ainda não acabou!

\- Eu não quero saber. Eu vou embora.

\- Eu mandei a Donna para casa mais cedo, mas não me lembro de ter falado no teu nome.

\- Tu o quê? Donna? – ele volta-se para a namorada para tentar perceber alguma coisa, mas esta apenas baixa a cabeça.

\- Eu vou embora. – afirma Donna e aproxima-se mais do elevador.

\- Harvey? Para o teu escritório. – ordena Jessica quando vê que Harvey segue Donna.

\- Jessica podes fazer o que quiseres comigo, mas neste momento eu vou para casa com a Donna. – diz autoritário e vira costas.

Já em casa dele…

\- Vais finalmente contar-me o que se passou?

\- A Jessica mandou-me para casa mais cedo.

\- Isso já eu sei! Eu quero é a saber as razões dessa decisão.

\- Eu posso ter batido no Henry e posso ter mandado a ela se foder… - diz com vergonha.

\- Donna a história completa!

\- Então o Henry começou a fazer insinuações sobre o nosso relacionamento e chegou a um ponto em que eu não consegui controlar e bati-lhe. Eu não deixo que ninguém me humilhe!

\- Eu vou matá-lo!

\- Harvey! Continuando… quando a Jessica soube pediu que eu fosse lá falar com ela. Então é assim: todos sabemos que o Henry sempre te odiou e foi queixar-se à Jessica e pelo meio acusou-a de te estar sempre a defender e visto que nós namoramos ela também me defende. O problema é que um dos sócios viu e ouviu tudo e ela quis mostrar que somos todos iguais e eu explodi com ela e mandei-a foder.

Harvey ouve atentamente e acena afirmativamente com a cabeça. Depois levanta-se e estende a mão para que Donna faça o mesmo. Quando ela faz ele pega na mão dela e dirige-se para o quarto.

\- Tira a roupa!

\- Harvey…

\- Donna por favor tira a roupa.

Ela obedece e ele pede para que ela se deite no colchão com a barriga voltada para o mesmo. Depois coloca uma perna de cada lado da cintura dela e fica de joelhos para não a magoar. Depois de se por confortável começa a massajar as costas dela.

\- O que vamos fazer?

\- Depois da massagem vamos jantar, depois tomamos um banho relaxante e finalmente deitámo-nos na cama.

\- Harvey…

\- É claro que eu não me esqueço da nossa sessão de beijos.

\- Harvey eu estou a falar a sério!

\- Eu também. Hoje foi um dia stressante para os dois. É sexta – feira e eu tenciono passar o fim-de-semana inteiro com a minha namorada sem me preocupar com o trabalho. Depois pensamos em como vamos resolver tudo. Sentes-te melhor?

\- Tudo é melhor quando estou só contigo.

\- Amo-te

\- Amo-te


	13. Sábado também é dia de trabalho

Quando Donna, no dia seguinte, acorda vê que está sozinha na cama. De imediato olha para o relógio e repara que ainda não são 9 da manhã o que para uma manhã de sábado é cedo. Ela então levanta-se e depara-se com Harvey já vestido sentado no sofá e cheio de papeis à sua volta.

Donna aproxima-se silenciosamente e abraça-o por trás e dá um beijo nos seus cabelos.

\- Bom dia! O que fazes acordado tão cedo?

\- Tenho trabalho a fazer…

\- Pensei que ontem tinhas dito que não iríamos pensar em trabalho neste fim-de-semana.

\- Eu sei, mas com o Louis em cima de mim e a reunião com a Scottie mais tentar reunir-me com o Michael Jordan tenho de trabalhar…

\- Eu sei. O que posso fazer para ajudar?

\- Nada. Precisas de relaxar volta para a cama e descansa.

\- Sabes a ideia de voltar para a cama sozinha não me agrada muito, nem é muito relaxante. Prefiro ficar aqui contigo. Além disso, quanto mais rápido terminares isto mais rápido podemos namorar.

\- Está bem! Vem para cá – diz e puxa o braço dela fazendo com que ela quase se sente no seu colo. Depois de ela se acomodar ele dá um beijo no pescoço dela.

\- Vamos ao trabalho! O que tens ainda tens para fazer?

\- Quase tudo!

\- Bem por este andar parece que hoje não vais ter muitos beijos meus. - brinca Donna.

\- Não tinha tanta certeza. - responde e dá-lhe um beijo.

\- Trabalho primeiro beijos depois!

-Harvey! - chama Donna quase três horas depois.

\- Sim?

\- Precisas de ver isto. - responde e entrega-lhe a pasta que tem na mão.

\- Então é disto que a Scottie vem atrás.

\- Parece que sim. O que vais fazer em relação a isso?

\- Fazer uma proposta ao meu cliente que sei que ele não vai gostar, mas neste momento se não o fizermos ele fica sem empresa para gerir.

\- Eu vou ligar para marcar reunião com ele logo de manhã na segunda-feira. Alguma ideia sobre o que vais fazer com o Louis?

\- Algumas…

\- Harvey! Eu quero dizer alguma ideia que seja legalmente aceite e não um duelo!

\- Então não, nem por isso. O meu problema não é com o meu cliente é com o Louis tenho de falar com ele.

\- Falar… sem duelo!

\- Admite que também gostavas de dar um murro na cara dele.

\- Sabes que a hipocrisia dele me irrita profundamente, mas também acho que lá no fundo ele é boa pessoa e só quer ser como tu.

\- Todos querem ser como eu! - gaba-se Harvey

\- Ninguém gosta de um arrogante! Vamos almoçar? Todo este trabalho deu-me fome…

\- O que queres pedir?

\- Que tal do restaurante de Harvey Specter?

\- Fechado por tempo indeterminado. - brinca

\- Nem para um cliente especial?

\- Esse cliente teria de compensar muito bem todo o trabalho.

\- Isso não será problema! - diz com um sorriso sedutor.

\- Parece que temos restaurante escolhido então!

\- Posso escolher o menu também?

\- Não abuses!

Eles já estavam a comer quando Donna pergunta:

\- Já falaste com a Jessica?

\- Não. Não me quero preocupar com isso agora e tenho a certeza que quando colocar os pés dentro da empresa ela vai logo chamar-me.

\- Ela pode despedir-me? Eu bati nele é claro que ela pode despedir-me – completa respondendo à própria pergunta.

\- Tu não vais ser despedida.

\- Como é que podes ter tanta certeza?

\- Porque se tu saíres eu também saio!

\- Nem penses Harvey! Nós combinamos que não íamos deixar o nosso relacionamento influenciar as decisões no trabalho e vice-versa. Tu não sais!

\- Donna isto não é sobre o nosso relacionamento, mas sim sobre eu não trabalhar sem ti! Eu preciso de ti!

\- Harvey promete-me que não vais dizer nada disso à Jessica.

\- Donna…

\- Harvey promete!

\- Eu não posso prometer isso!

\- Vês é por isto que eu não namoro com pessoas com quem trabalho!

\- Tu não podes estar a falar a sério…

\- Harvey eu amo-te demasiado para te perder por causa do trabalho. Não vou deixar que isso aconteça.

\- Eu quero ficar contigo Donna tu nunca me irás perder, mas isto não é sobre nós namorarmos. Se fossemos só colegas eu também não deixaria que nada de mal te acontecesse sempre foste demasiado importante para mim…. Agora por favor podemos parar de falar sobre este assunto?

\- Por agora, mas na segunda-feira voltaremos a falar sobre isto. Se queremos que o nosso relacionamento seja forte temos de comunicar, não podemos dizer as coisas e depois fingir que nada se passou, temos de falar. Sem comunicação não vamos a lado nenhum…

\- Donna eu prometo que quando a minha conversa com ela terminar vamos falar. Aliás ela também vai querer falar contigo… Agora podemos por favor terminar com esta conversa para depois voltarmos ao trabalho?

\- Está bem, mas só por agora!

O casal volta ao trabalho e só consegue terminar perto da agora de jantar. Como nenhum dos dois está com vontade de cozinhar encomendam uma pizza. Enquanto esperam que o jantar chegue Donna vai tomar um duche e Harvey aproveita para ligar para o Marcus. Depois do jantar ambos estão cansados para ficar na sala e decidem ir para o quarto.

\- Eu acho que estás em dívida comigo…. - diz Donna quando ele regressa de tomar banho.

\- Estou? Eu acho que tu é que estavas em dívida comigo…

\- Tenho a certeza que eras tu comigo…

\- Tu prometeste que me compensavas se eu fizesse o almoço.

\- E tu prometeste que terminavas o trabalho rápido para podermos namorar…

\- Bem parece que ambos prometemos coisas que não cumprimos… - diz e aproxima-se para lhe dar um beijo.

Harvey deita-se na cama e Donna deita-se entre as pernas dele. Com o queixo pousado no peito dele para que se possam olhar nos olhos. O casal fica assim durante algum tempo a conversar, a rir e claro com alguns beijos roubados até que o telemóvel de Donna toca.

\- Não atendas. - implora Harvey e aperta mais o abraço nela para que nenhum dos dois se mova.

\- Deixa pelo menos ver quem é.

\- Se fizeres isso vais atender e eu agora quero-te só para mim. Sem partilhar!

\- Muito possessivo! - brinca.

\- Foste tu quem disse que uma vez que te tivesse não iria querer partilhar…

\- E é verdade, mas agora deixa-me ver quem é. - diz e dá-lhe um pequeno beijo no peito.

\- Está bem!

\- É a minha mãe vou atender! - diz e Harvey aproxima-se colocando-se entre as pernas dela. Ela não diz nada mas lança-lhe um olhar mortal.

-_ Olá mãe tudo bem?_

-_ Donna querida está tudo bem e contigo?_

_\- Sim tudo bem, mas eu sei que não me ligaste apenas por para saber como estava._

_\- Não foi só por isso. Queria saber o que tens planeado para fazer amanhã._

Harvey aproveita que Donna está distraída e começa a beijar o pescoço dela.

-_ Algumas coisas… porquê?_

_\- Vou estar aí com o meu novo namorado e gostava que vocês se conhecem._

_\- Mãe eu…_

\- Donna… - implora Harvey para que ela terminasse a chamada rápido.

_\- Donna quem é que falou? Estás com o teu namorado?_

_-Sim estou com ele._

_\- Podes ligar o altifalante? Gostava de falar com ele._

_\- Olá senhora Paulsen! - diz Harvey com um sorriso e Donna apenas balança a cabeça divertida._

\- _Olá Harvey! É finalmente bom poder falar contigo. Sabes a minha filha disse que namorava com um homem chamado Harvey, mas não me deu mais detalhes…_

_\- Mãe por favor…_

_\- Donna querida estou a falar com o Harvey! Continuando… Harvey gostarias de te juntar a nós amanhã para um jantar?_

_\- É claro!_

_-_ Vais arrepender-te disto… - sussurra Donna com um sorriso.

\- Não vou! Vai ser desta que vou ter material de chantagem ou pensavas que não me ia todas as informações que o meu pai te deu?

_-_ _Meninos ainda estão aí?_

_\- Sim mãe. Está combinado amanhã jantamos todos juntos._

_\- Perfeito! Vejo-vos amanhã!_

\- Pronto para conhecer a minha mãe? - pergunta quando desliga.

\- Por estranho que isto possa parecer eu quero mesmo conhecê-la…

\- Não tenhas muitas esperanças para este jantar. As probabilidades de tudo correr mal são enormes.

\- Eu não me importo!

Os dois beijam-se com paixão.


	14. Jantar com a minha mãe

\- Ainda não… - murmura Harvey sonolento quando sente que Donna se vai levantar.

\- Harvey já são 10 da manhã tenho de me levantar.

\- Mais 5 minutos.

\- Eu tenho de ir ter com a minha mãe. Preciso de me levantar

\- Fica mais um pouco comigo… - diz quase a fazer beicinho.

\- Às vezes és tão criança, Harvey Specter! Eu tenho de ir e tu disseste que ias treinar.

\- Muito mandona! - responde, mas solta o braço dela permitindo que ela se levante.

Donna vai para a casa de banho e quando volta está só de roupa interior. Harvey que estava, agora, sentado contra a cabeceira da cama não consegue tirar os olhos dela.

\- Vens ter connosco à minha casa?

\- Mmm! Huuum! - responde e depois morde o lábio inferior.

\- Não tenhas ideias senhor! A minha mãe está à minha espera! - responde e começa a vestir-se.

\- O quê?

\- Eu conheço-te! Nem penses!

\- Não tenho culpa de estares assim à minha frente!

\- Eu já vou! Vais lá ter às 7 da tarde? - pergunta quando se aproxima dele

\- Combinado! - responde e inclina-se para beijá-la

Quando Donna sai do quarto, Harvey prepara-se para se voltar a deitar mais um pouco. No entanto, antes de sair do apartamento Donna grita:

\- LEVANTA ESSA BUNDA LINDA DA CAMA E VAI TREINAR!

Donna, mais tarde encontra-se com a Clara, sua mãe, e o seu novo namorado para um brunch.

\- Olá minha querida!

\- Olá mãe! - responde e abraça a progenitora

\- Este é o John, o meu namorado.

\- Olá Donna a tua mãe já me falou muito de ti.

\- Olá John prazer em conhecê-lo!

\- Onde está o Harvey? - pergunta Clara curiosa.

\- Ele está a treinar, mas como combinado vai juntar-se a nós para o jantar.

\- Mal posso esperar para o conhecer! Agora conta-me tudo sobre ele!

\- Mãe a ideia de estar aqui é conhecer o John. Não é para falar sobre o meu namorado.

\- Donna vamos estar o dia todo juntas podes conhecer o John. Do Harvey só sei que ele é o teu chefe à mais de 3 anos e começaram a namorar à meio ano!

\- Vais conhecê-lo melhor ao jantar!

Antes de começar a comer Donna envia uma mensagem a Harvey

"T_emos de cancelar este jantar! Isto foi uma péssima ideia! Liga a dizer que surgiu um imprevisto e não podes vir!"_

Harvey, quando acabou o seu treino, pega no telemóvel e quando vê a mensagem de Donna começa a sorrir

"_Nem penses! Mal posso esperar! Isto vai ser divertido!"_

Mais tarde, já no apartamento de Donna, está quase tudo pronto para o jantar. Harvey escolhe o momento em que a namorada vai à casa de banho para entrar.

\- Olá senhora Paulsen! - cumprimenta Harvey.

\- Olá meu querido! E é Clara!

\- É um prazer Clara!

\- O prazer é meu! Este é o meu namorado John.

\- Muito prazer Harvey!

\- Muito prazer.

\- Muito bonito, sim senhor! - comenta Clara depois de olhar para Harvey.

\- Para com isso mãe! Ele já tem um ego enorme não é preciso incentivá-lo… depois quem o atura sou eu! - interrompe Donna quando se aproxima deles

\- Não tenho culpa se as mulheres me acham irresistível! - responde quando se vira para a namorada.

\- Viste o que fizeste? - pergunta Donna à mãe.

Quando Donna fica ao lado de Harvey ele passa os braços pela cintura dela para que os seus corpos estejam colados e inclina-se para beijá-la.

\- Eu vou buscar o jantar que já está pronto! - diz Donna quando se afasta do beijo

\- Eu ajudo – afirma de imediato o namorado.

O jantar corre sem problemas, isto se considerarmos que o camarão que saiu da boca do Harvey para a cabeça de Clara não é um problema… bem ela nem sequer reparou por isso…

Quando o jantar termina Donna e a sua mãe vão para a cozinha para arrumar tudo. Sem que Clara perceba Donna tira o camarão que ela ainda tem no cabelo.

\- Eu gosto dele!

\- Já deu para reparar mãe! - responde Donna divertida.

\- Eu pensava que ele era só mais um namorado, mas agora sei que é diferente…

\- Eu realmente amo aquele idiota.

\- E pela maneira como ele te olha e como ele te trata eu acho que o sentimento é mutuo.

Rapidamente elas terminam os seus afazeres na cozinha e dirigem-se para a sala para junto dos seus homens que assistem à gravação do jogo dos Yankees.

\- Afinal não fazemos cá falta! - brinca Clara.

\- Acho que podemos voltar para a cozinha… - continua Donna quando fica ao lado do namorado.

\- Nem penses! - responde Harvey e puxa-a pela cintura.

\- Harvey! - exclama Donna de forma a avisá-lo que estão acompanhados.

\- Então está resolvido? - pergunta quase sussurrando.

\- Estás em dívida para comigo! - brinca Donna

\- A culpa do camarão ter ido lá parar foi tua!

\- Querias ser tu a justificar à minha mãe porquê que ela tinha um camarão no cabelo?

\- Descanso o meu caso! - responde e levanta as mãos em sinal de rendição.

\- Alguma coisa que queiram partilhar com o resto da turma? - brinca Clara.

\- Deixa os meninos! - afirma divertido John.

\- Não é nada Clara. Estava apenas a dizer que tenho de me ir embora.

\- Já?

\- Sim amanhã tenho muito trabalho e preciso de me levantar cedo.

\- Foi um prazer meu querido. - afirma Clara e aproxima-se de Harvey para lhe dar um abraço.

\- O prazer foi todo meu!

\- Eu acompanho-te até à porta! - diz Donna com um sorriso.

Já perto da porta Harvey vira-se para Donna e coloca as mãos na cintura dele enquanto ela coloca os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

\- Obrigada por vires! - exclama Donna

\- Obrigado por convidares!

\- Isso tens de agradecer à minha mãe.

\- Vem para casa comigo. - pede a fazer beicinho.

\- Tu és doido?

\- Tu sabes que sim! - responde com o seu sorriso característico

\- Sabes bem que esta noite não pode ser. Eles vão cá ficar.

\- Eu sei, mas não resisti em perguntar

\- Quando chegares a casa avisa.

\- Amo-te muito.

\- Também te amo. Muito

Os dois beijam-se com paixão e só se afastam quando a necessidade de ar se faz sentir.

Cerca de 30 minutos depois de ter saído Donna recebe uma mensagem no seu telemóvel.

" _Dorme bem já estou a morrer de saudades tuas! Amo-te muito"_


	15. Tempo para pensar

\- Está decidido Harvey! Vou embora da empresa e procurar outro trabalho.

\- Não faças isso Donna!

\- Nós combinamos que quando o nosso relacionamento se misturasse com o nosso trabalho iríamos falar e um de nós sairia da empresa.

\- Mas nós nem sequer falamos! Tu chegas e afirmas que te vais embora!

\- Harvey acabou!

\- Donna por favor… não me deixes…

\- Eu não te vou deixar, não vou é trabalhar mais para ti.

\- Donna!

\- Na sexta-feira eu dei um estalo ao Henry e discuti com a Jessica. Hoje sais da tua conversa com Jessica e a primeira coisa que fazes é ir atrás daquele idiota para lhe bater. Ela chama-me ao seu escritório e diz-me que tu ameaçaste sair se ela me despedisse…

\- Não consegui evitar!

\- É por isto que não podemos trabalhar mais juntos!

\- Donna por favor!

\- Adeus Harvey! Vemo-nos em casa.

Donna despede-se e sai do escritório dele com lágrimas nos olhos em direção aos elevadores. Mal ela lhe vira costas ele atira o copo de água à parede fazendo com que o chão fique repleto de vidros. Ele estava furioso… furioso com Henry por ter ameaçado Donna, furioso com Jessica por ter agido com medo do que os outros sócios dissessem e furioso com Donna por o ter deixado assim. Sem perder mais tempo ele vai ao escritório de Jessica para falar com ela.

\- Nunca te ensinaram que é falta de respeito entrar sem bater?

\- Neste momento não mereces o meu respeito! Conseguiste o que querias. Adeus Jessica!

\- Harvey onde pensas que vais? - pergunta autoritária quando ele vira costas.

\- Vou embora!

\- Se sais por essa porta nunca mais entras nesta empresa!

\- Se calhar é o que faço melhor! Sempre te admirei por nunca desistires e não teres medo de enfrentar fosse quem fosse, mas agora basta a ameaça de um associado para tu fugires.

\- Tem muito cuidado com as próximas palavras.

\- ADEUS JESSICA! - grita Harvey e sai do escritório em direção aos elevadores.

Harvey sai da empresa. Ele está confuso em relação aos seus sentimentos. Não quer falar com Donna, mas quer sentir que está perto dela, além disso sente que precisa do pai para lhe dar conselhos. Assim sendo, dirige-se para o Central Park lugar onde deu incontáveis passeios com a namorada e que de alguma forma faz com que se lembre do pai. Quando encontrou algumas crianças a brincar com os seus pais ele para e senta-se encostado a uma árvore a observar. Alguns minutos depois Donna para à sua frente.

\- O quê… como é que…

\- Eu conheço-te. Posso me sentar aqui contigo?

\- Faz o que quiseres.

\- Podemos falar? - pergunta depois de se ter sentado ao seu lado.

\- Eu não quero falar contigo neste momento.

\- Olha para mim… Harvey por favor olha para mim… - quando ele obedece ela continua – porquê que saíste?

\- Tu sabes porquê. Eu não podia ficar…

\- Eu não te vou deixar fazer isto. Sei quais são os teus objetivos em relação à empresa e não te vou deixar desistir.

\- Não és tu quem toma essa decisão…

\- E também não és tu que dizes se eu fico ou não. É a minha decisão!

\- Queres saber porquê que desisti de tudo? - pergunta com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Sim… - diz sussurrando.

\- Por aquilo – responde apontando para as crianças que brincam à sua frente. - Eu quero aquilo contigo, eu quero um futuro contigo. E quando tenho de escolher entre ficar contigo ou a empresa eu escolho-te sempre a ti sem pensar duas vezes.

\- Harvey eu também quero tudo contigo, mas aqui não tens de escolher. Eu não te vou deixar.

\- Mas já deixaste!

\- Não Harvey eu deixei a empresa, mas não te deixei eu estou aqui contigo. - afirma e segura na mão dele.

\- Tu foste embora!

\- Tu sabes que eu queria ser atriz. Imagina que recebia uma proposta e para isso tinha que sair da empresa…

\- Isso era diferente – interrompe Harvey.

\- Eu teria de sair na mesma!

\- Mas sairias para realizar um dos teus sonhos. Eu era o primeiro a apoiar-te! Aqui é diferente tu estás a sair por minha causa… por nossa causa.

\- Para mim tu és mais importante que qualquer trabalho.

\- Tu também, por isso é que saí.

\- Volta para a empresa por favor.

\- Voltas comigo?

\- Harvey…

\- Podemos fazer um acordo?

\- Nós já tínhamos um acordo: um de nós saía se algo assim acontecesse.

\- Eu tenho uma nova proposta.

\- Nós não podemos fazer sempre isto! Não é bom para nós!

\- Uma semana. Eu só peço uma semana sem ir para a empresa. Uma semana para podermos pensar no que vamos fazer…

\- A Jessica nunca iria permitir isso!

\- Ela terá de aceitar. Se quer que eu volte a trabalhar lá tem de aceitar!

\- Está bem Harvey. Uma semana, mas se passado esse tempo se tu quiseres voltar…

\- Eu não insisto mais contigo. Eu apoio qualquer que seja a tua decisão – interrompe Harvey.

\- Queres ficar aqui mais um pouco?

\- Sim vem cá – pede Harvey e quando ela se aproxima ele beija-a com paixão.

Os dois ficam assim, nos braços um do outro, com os seus próprios pensamentos.

Uma semana depois...


	16. De volta ao normal

Passou uma semana desde do incidente na empresa.

Durante esta semana, Harvey e Donna estiveram separados. Eles continuavam a namorar, mas decidiram que passariam esta semana separados para não influenciarem as decisões um do outro. Apenas trocaram algumas mensagens para garantir que estava tudo bem, mas não passou disso.

Segunda-feira de manhã, Harvey entra na empresa e vai direto para o seu escritório, mas fica desiludido quando vê que Donna não estava lá.

\- Estás aqui para trabalhar ou para levar as tuas coisas embora? - pergunta Jessica.

\- Trabalhar.

\- E a Donna?

\- Não sei. Estivemos esta semana afastados queríamos que as nossas decisões fossem influenciadas o mínimo possível.

\- Muito bem. Aqui estão todos os casos que tinhas em mãos quando saíste na semana passada.

\- Eu sei que já falamos tu o que tínhamos a falar e resolvemos todas as nossas diferenças, mas queria te agradecer e pedir desculpa pelo meu comportamento.

\- Harvey Specter a agradecer e a desculpar-se tudo numa frase?

\- Culpa da Donna. Agora vamos ao trabalho!

Harvey não se conseguia concentrar. Saber que Donna não estava do lado de fora estava a incomodá-lo mais do que ele queria. Durante esta semana ele tentou convencer-se que ela não estaria mais na empresa, mas não tê-la lá é diferente por isso, ele decidiu ir lá fora apanhar um pouco de ar e beber café.

Quando estava na fila para pegar a sua bebida houve uma voz atrás dele

\- Ninguém te informou que tens uma reunião daqui a 15 minutos?

\- Donna...- ele suspira o nome dela e de imediato corre para a beijar.

\- Isso é tudo saudades? - pergunta com um sorriso no rosto quando se separam.

\- Nem imaginas o quanto. Isto significa o que eu acho que significa?

\- Isso depende do que achares que eu estou aqui a fazer. - brinca Donna.

\- Donna…

\- Eu vou voltar Harvey, mas…

\- Eu sei. E vamos falar tudo quando chegarmos a casa. - interrompe Harvey.

\- Então vamos porque como te disse tens uma reunião daqui a 15 minutos.

\- Só mais uma coisa antes de irmos.

\- Sim diz.

\- Preciso de te dar isto. - afirma e volta a beijá-la com paixão.

O casal volta para o interior da empresa. Apesar de Jessica ter-se, pessoalmente, encarregado do trabalho dele, uma semana afastado implica que ele tenha muito trabalho.

\- Onde pensas que vais? Já devias saber que só depois da minha autorização é que podes entrar!

\- Donna…

\- Scottie… Eu vou confirmar com ele. Espera aqui um segundo.

\- A Scottie está aqui e está furiosa. Suponho que lhe tenhas enviado o novo acordo… - diz Donna depois de entrar no escritório dele e fechar a porta

\- O que achas que estive a fazer durante a manhã?

\- A olhar para mim!

\- Isso também! Podes mandá-la entrar…

\- Cuidado que ela pode morder – brinca Donna e vira-se para a porta.

\- Tu estás doido se achas que eu vou aceitar isto! - exclama Scottie mesmo antes de Donna sair.

\- Vais ter de assinar porque eu descobri o teu plano a semana passada e bastou 5 minutos de conversa com o meu cliente para ele assinar isto. - informa Harvey e dá-lhe uma pasta com documentos com um sorriso presunçoso.

\- Muito bem Specter podes ter ganho esta, mas isto não fica assim!

\- Boa sorte com isso!

\- Posso saber desde quando é que tu tiras férias?

\- Hmm…

\- A semana passada…

\- Ah isso tive uns assuntos pessoais para resolver.

\- Queres contar mais detalhes durante o jantar? - convida a mulher.

\- Eu não posso. - responde Harvey e ela percebe no rosto dele o que ele quer dizer.

\- Harvey Specter comprometido nunca esperei ver o dia. Ela deve ser especial.

\- Muito especial – confirma com o sorriso e por momentos desvia o olhar para Donna esquecendo-se que ela está a ouvir toda a conversa.

\- Eu vou embora então, mas o aviso está dado: isto não vai ficar assim. - avisa apontando para os documentos.

Eram quase 7 da tarde quando Donna entra na escritório de Harvey novamente. Ele estava arduamente para recuperar o atraso de 7 dias no seu trabalho. Tudo o que ele queria era ir para casa com Donna e poder compensar esta semana que estiveram afastados.

\- Harvey? - chama visivelmente excitada

\- Sim?

\- Sabes com quem acabei de falar ao telemóvel? Ele foi tão querido!

\- Ele? Devo estar preocupado por estares assim quando acabaste de falar com um homem?

\- Acho que tenho o direito de estar assim visto que acabei de falar com o Michael Jordan…

\- Estás a falar a sério?

\- Eu não ia brincar com uma coisa destas. Tens reunião às 3 da tarde amanhã.

\- Sweet! Tenho de guardar um espaço para a bola autografada dele!

\- Olha quem é o excitado agora!

Eram quase 9 da noite quando Harvey ai do seu escritório em direção a Donna.

\- Já terminaste?

\- Mais 5 minutos. E tu?

\- O que tenho para fazer posso terminar amanhã. Agora eu só quero ir para casa e aproveitar todos os segundos contigo.

\- Só me falta terminar isto e já saímos.

Como prometido 5 minutos depois o casal sai da empresa e Ray já os espera.

\- Sr. Specter, Sra. Paulsen.

\- Olá Ray – dizem em simultâneo.

\- Para onde Sr.? - pergunta o motorista depois de entrarem todos no carro.

\- Giannos e depois para minha casa – responde Harvey.

Quase 1 hora depois o casal está à porta do apartamento dele. Donna está com a caixa da pizza na mão enquanto Harvey pega nas chaves para poderem entrar. Quando ele abre a porta Donna entra e pousa o jantar na ilha da cozinha em questão de segundos ele junta-se a ela e abraça-a por trás beijando carinhosamente o pescoço sardento.

\- Harvey… jantar…

\- Tinha tantas saudades tuas… saudades do teu cheiro… saudades dos teus beijos…

\- Harvey… jantar… falar… namorar… - diz Donna com dificuldade.

\- Donna uma semana, nós tivemos uma semana afastados…

\- Eu sei. Eu também tenho saudades tuas, mas sabes que temos de falar antes.

\- Chata! - responde afastando-se, mas com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Vamos! Podemos jantar e falar ao mesmo tempo. - diz puxando-o para que caminhe ao seu lado.

\- Porquê que voltaste? - pergunta Donna quando já estavam sentados no chão da sala a comer a primeira fatia de pizza.

\- Porque tu tinhas razão. Eu gosto de trabalhar na empresa e ser advogado é o que sei fazer e o que quero ser, tenho os meus objetivos naquela empresa e vou fazer de tudo para os conquistar se isso não me impedir de ficar contigo. Durante esta semana eu pensei muito e cheguei à conclusão que mesmo que eu continue a trabalhar na empresa e tu não isso não nos vai afastar. Nós estamos juntos e isso não vai mudar… E tu porquê que voltaste?

\- Porque assim como tu eu adoro trabalhar na empresa. Eu sempre quis ser atriz, mas eu gosto de trabalhar lá e gosto de trabalhar contigo. Os nossos objetivos mudam ao longo do tempo. Nós havemos de descobrir uma forma de conciliar o nosso trabalho com o nosso relacionamento. Isso não quer dizer que vá trabalhar sempre contigo…

\- Eu sei e eu entendo. Durante esta semana preparei-me para a eventualidade de tu não estares mais lá eu pensei que estava preparado, mas tenho de admitir quando não te vi lá de manhã…

\- Eu sei. - interrompe Donna e depois continua – sobre isso…

\- O que foi Donna?

\- Eu cheguei mais tarde porque o meu pai está na cidade e veio falar comigo.

\- O teu pai está cá?

\- É sempre bom saber quais são os teus medos Specter – brinca Donna – Mas não te preocupes que ele não trouxe uma arma para disparar sobre ti.

\- Eu não estou preocupado com isso… então o que ele queria?

\- Algum do meu dinheiro para começar um negócio e eu queria que desses uma vista de olhos…

\- Achas que é algum negócio obscuro?

\- Não sei… mas tu sabes que ele perdeu todo o dinheiro quando eu era mais nova eu só…

\- Tens aí os documentos?

\- São estes. - responde e entrega os papeis ao namorado.

\- Donna não podes… - afirma depois de alguns minutos a analisar o projeto.

\- Porquê?

\- Não há nenhuma forma de ele conseguir sem se meter por caminhos não tão claros.

\- Alguma coisa ilegal?

\- Não necessariamente, mas…

\- Entendo. Eu vou falar com ele amanhã.

\- Deixa eu falo… não precisas de ser tu a falar.

\- Harvey…

\- Eu não vou lá como teu namorado ou para te defender de alguma coisa. Vou lá como teu advogado a quem pediste um conselho legal.

\- Está bem, mas…

\- Sim, sim, sim. Agora chega de falar – diz e puxa-a fazendo com que ela se monte no seu colo – Chega de falar da empresa, do trabalho, do teu pai ou de qualquer outra coisa. - afirma e deixa um rasto de beijos pelo peito enquanto desfaz o ziper do vestido.

\- Alguma ideia para fazer visto que não queres falar? - pergunta divertida e começa a desapertar os botões da camisa dele.

\- Muitas! Fazer com que grites o meu nome é uma delas – responde com um sorriso

\- Muito convencido senhor!

\- Convencido não. Realista sim!

A conversa termina por ali quando Harvey os vira fazendo com que ele fique entre as pernas dela. Ele começa com um beijo nos lábios e vai descendo para sul.

Uma semana é muito tempo separados e eles têm pretendem recuperar todo o tempo perdido.


	17. Olá pai

\- Bom dia – murmura Donna sonolenta depois de desligar o despertador.

\- Hmm… bom dia.

\- Preparas o café enquanto tomo banho?

\- Prefiro ir contigo tomar banho.

\- Nem penses Harvey! Temos de nos despachar e se fores comigo faremos tudo menos tomar banho.

\- Eu não me importo se nos atrasarmos e tenho a certeza que o teu chefe também não coloca nenhuma objeção - brinca e puxa a namorada para mais perto.

\- Não, não, não, não, não, não. Cozinha agora! - diz com um sorriso.

\- Eu vou preparar o café, mas antes quero um beijo.

\- Está bem. Um beijo e depois temos de nos levantar…

Depois de se beijarem por alguns momentos Donna vai tomar um duche enquanto Harvey prepara os cafés. Eles dá tempo que ela se prepare antes de entrar no quarto com duas canecas de café na mão.

\- Podes dar-me uma ajudar? - pergunta Donna apontando para o vestido.

\- Eu gostava mais de desapertá-lo. - responde com um sorriso e depois deixa um beijo nas omoplatas.

\- Não tenhas ideias. Temos de ir trabalhar logo pensamos nisso…

\- Onde é que o teu pai vai estar?

\- Tens a certeza que queres ir falar com ele? Eu posso ir…

\- Eu vou Donna, não precisas de ser tu a dizer ao teu pai que não o vais ajudar. Já disse vou lá como teu advogado.

\- Está bem. Vais depois da primeira reunião?

\- Sim.

\- Então ele deve estar a jogar golfe, mas quando saíres avisa e eu confirmo.

\- Combinado. - responde e aproxima-se para lhe dar um beijo.

\- Ray está lá fora à nossa espera. - diz afastando-se do namorado quando ouve o telemóvel tocar.

\- Já descemos. Mais um beijo primeiro.

Ray deixa Donna na empresa e depois leva Harvey para o local da sua primeira reunião. Cerca de 2 horas depois ele envia uma mensagem a Donna que confirma que o pai está a jogar golfe. Depois de alguns minutos de viagem Harvey está em frente a Jim Paulsen. A conversa entre os dois não demora muito tempo.

\- Eu juro por Deus que se usar o dinheiro de Donna eu faço de tudo para o ser projeto não ser aprovado nos próximos vinte anos! - ameaça Harvey antes de se ir embora deixando Jim sem reação.

Depois da curta conversa Harvey regressa à empresa para mais umas reuniões antes do almoço. Quando chega entra diretamente no seu escritório, mas é seguido por Donna.

\- O meu pai ligou… quer jantar comigo.

\- Acho que devias ir. Não tens a oportunidade de jantar com ele todos os dias.

\- Queres vir comigo?

\- Eu não acho boa ideia.

\- O quê que tu fizeste?

\- Porquê que eu haveria de ter feito alguma coisa?

\- Porque quando o meu pai me ligou estava irritado. Eu estranhei, mas pensei que fosse por eu não ter dado o dinheiro. No entanto, agora tu não o queres ver e eu sei muito bem que essa reação tem alguma coisa a ver com a vossa conversa e não devido ao facto de o meu namorado conhecer o meu pai.

\- Ele sabe que eu sou o teu namorado?

\- Não. Ele sabe que tenho um, mas não sabe que és tu. Agora podes, por favor, dizer-me o que se passou entre vocês os dois?

\- O teu pai disse que eu não tinha nada que me meter nas vossas coisas e que se tu quisesses dar o dinheiro davas até porque não era nenhum negócio ilegal. Ao qual eu respondi que se ele usasse o teu dinheiro eu acabava com o negócio dele.

\- Tu ameaçaste o meu pai? - pergunta incrédula e um pouco irritada.

\- Ameaçar é uma palavra muito forte…

\- Eu não acredito no que estou a ouvir… - responde e vira costas ao namorado.

O advogado, passado algum tempo, tem de sair novamente para mais reuniões e só volta perto das seis da tarde depois da sua reunião com Michael Jordan. Quando Donna vê o sorriso estampado no rosto do namorado não precisa de perguntar como correu para saber a resposta.

\- Vejo que a reunião correu bem.

\- Ainda estás furiosa comigo?

\- Eu não estou furiosa contigo. Talvez um pouco irritada, mas já deveria saber que era assim que ia terminar.

\- O quê que queres dizer com isso?

\- Já deveria saber que ias virar todo protetor assim que o meu pai dissesse para tu não te meteres. Eu conheço-te e sei que defendes aqueles que amas com a tua vida. Eu amo-te ainda mais por isso, mas ele é o meu pai vocês são os homens mais importantes da minha vida e eu gostava que se entendessem.

\- Isso não depende só de mim. Por mim está tudo resolvido como te disse fui lá como teu advogado e não como teu namorado.

\- Eu durante o jantar com ele vou-lhe dizer que és tu o meu namorado, mas gostaria de que na próxima vez que ele cá viesse jantássemos os três.

\- Está prometido.

\- Boa! Agora volta ao trabalho que eu tenho que sair cedo para o jantar e tenciono ir para o restaurante com a boleia do meu namorado. - declara divertida antes de sair.

Eram perto das 9 da noite quando Harvey apanha Donna no apartamento dela antes de deixá-la no restaurante. Quando chegam ao destino Harvey sai do carro para abrir a porta à sua namorada.

\- Se estás a tentar impressionar o meu pai lamento informar que ele não está aqui. - brinca Donna quando ele lhe abre a porta e estende a mão.

\- Só por causa disso… - responde o namorado e volta a fechar a porta.

\- Eu sabia que não eras capaz. - afirma Donna depois de ele voltar a abrir a porta.

\- Exijo que me compenses…. - diz com um sorriso

\- Não estás em posição de exigir nada.

\- E porque não? - pergunta colocando os braços em volta da cintura puxando-a para mais perto.

\- Porque ambos sabemos que só faço aquilo que quero e ainda vou pensar seriamente se mereces alguma recompensa.

\- Pode ser que isto ajude. - afirma e dá-lhe um beijo de tirar o fôlego – Então?

\- Acho que ainda não foi suficiente. Terás de me mostrar novamente… - brinca.

\- Isso não será nenhum problema. - responde e volta a juntar os seus lábios aos dela.

\- Tenho mesmo de ir. O meu pai já deve ter chegado.

\- Ainda nos vemos hoje? - pergunta esperançoso.

\- Não Harvey. O meu pai irá ficar no meu apartamento depois do jantar.

\- Está bem. - diz com um sorriso triste.

\- Amanhã dormimos juntos.

\- Prometes?

\- Só se tu cozinhares.

\- O que tu quiseres se eu poder escolher a sobremesa.

\- E como é que eu sei que vou gostar da sobremesa… tu tens gostos estranhos – diz divertida.

\- Eu tenho a certeza que vais gostar – afirma e aproxima-se para lhe sussurrar ao ouvido – morangos e chantilly – mordendo o lóbulo da orelha em seguida fazendo com que Donna se arrepie.

\- Vou tomar o teu argumento em consideração. Até amanhã Harvey.

\- Mais um beijo e eu vou…

O casal beija-se com paixão e nesse momento o pai de Donna aparece. No entanto, nenhum dos dois o vê depois de se separarem Harvey entra no carro e ela prepara-se para entrar no restaurante quando vê o pai.

\- Este é que é o teu namorado? - pergunta e Donna percebe que ele não está contente.

\- Sim pai. Aquele é o Harve meu namorado. - responde algo ríspida não gostando do tom de voz do seu progenitor.

\- Pensei que tinhas melhores gostos, mas enfim estou feliz por ti…

\- Primeiro eu amo o Harvey e ele ama-me a mim e segundo eu sei que não estás feliz por isso podes dizer apenas a verdade.

\- Ele é um arrogante que só pensa nele…

\- Podes parar por aí pai. Só falaste dez minutos com ele e posso dizer que a tua opinião em relação a ele não podia estar mais errada.

\- Aqueles dez minutos foram suficientes e se tu estivesses lá percebias do que estava a falar.

\- Eu não precisava de estar lá eu conheço o Harvey e sei como ele se comporta. Além disso ele contou-me tudo. Eu realmente quero que vocês se deem bem e ele já me prometeu que não tem nenhum problema com isso. Por ele na próxima vez jantamos os três… se tu não quiseres eu não te vou obrigar, mas também te aviso que não me vou afastar dele por causa disto.

\- Vamos entrar para podermos jantar e nos divertir um pouco. Afinal foi para isto que combinamos jantar.

Pai e filha entram no restaurante e conseguem ter um jantar agradável. Jim no final do jantar promete que se todos concordarem ele está disposto a dar uma oportunidade a Harvey. As noticias deixam Donna com um sorriso mais brilhante que a árvore de Natal e o seu pai não pode deixar de sorrir com isso. Antes de irem embora ela avisa o pai que precisa de ir à casa de banho. Quando se retira o telemóvel dela toca com uma mensagem de Harvey. Jim sabia que não o deveria fazer, mas quando vê de quem é a mensagem não resiste e lê o conteúdo da mesma.

"_Espero que te tenhas divertido durante o jantar. Vou sentir a tua falta esta noite. Amo-te muito e estou desejoso de te ver amanhã."_

Jim sorri ao ler o conteúdo da mensagem e o seu sorriso fica maior alguns minutos depois quando Donna lê a mensagem e sorri enquanto responde.

\- Vamos filha?

\- Sim vamos. - responde e depois envia a mensagem para o namorado.

"_Correu tudo bem, mas conto-te todos os detalhes amanhã durante o nosso jantar. Vou sentir a tua falta. Amo-te muito"_


	18. Perdão (pt1)

\- Olá mano!

\- Oi Marcus.

\- A Donna?

\- Ela não vem. – responde visivelmente triste

\- Porquê? O quê que fizeste?

\- Nós discutimos e estamos afastados neste momento.

\- O que raio é que fizeste Harvey?

\- Porquê que tenho se ser eu o culpado? – pergunta, mas continua quando o irmão lhe levanta uma sobrancelha – Está bem. Ela descobriu que eu lhe pago parte do salário e discutimos por isso.

\- Desculpa tu o quê?

\- Não venhas tu também. Não vou discutir isto contigo! – diz irritado.

\- Tio Harvey! – gritam as crianças quando o vêm.

\- Olá meninos! – exclama esforçando-se para sorrir.

\- A tia Donna?

\- Ela não pode vir James…

\- Ela tinha prometido. – lamenta o menino.

\- Porquê que vocês não deixam o vosso tio ir ao quarto pousar as malas e já falamos.

Quando Harvey deixa o resto da família para se dirigir até ao quarto Marcus vira-se para as crianças e pergunta:

\- O que acham de ligarmos para a tia Donna para tentar convencê-la a vir?

\- Sim pai por favor.

Marcus pega no telemóvel e liga para a cunhada. Donna quando percebe de quem é a chamada atente imediatamente pois pensa que aconteceu algo grave. Era sábado e Harvey e Donna tinham combinado passar o fim de semana em Boston porque a escola das crianças organizou um evento de caridade e a equipa de basebol do James iria jogar então, menino convidou os tios que logo aceitaram. No entanto, há duas semanas Donna descobriu que parte do seu salário era pago pelo namorado e quando ele chegou ao apartamento dela começaram a discutir. Nestas duas semanas não se falaram, continuavam a trabalhar juntos, mas só falavam o essencial. Nenhum dos dois queria dar o braço a torcer e o orgulho falou mais alto.

Harvey chegou a Boston no final da manhã de sábado e durante o dia aproveitou para estar com os sobrinhos. Depois do almoço foi visitar o pai, mas regressou logo. Já depois do jantar quando se preparavam para ver um filme a campainha toca:

\- Eu vou! – exclama Marcus.

\- Olá… Ainda venho a tempo? – pergunta Donna quando o cunhado abre a porta.

\- Donna! Pensei que não vinhas.

\- Um pestinha ligou-me a dizer que queria muito que eu visse o jogo dele, não podia recusar aquele convite…

\- Tia Donna! – gritam as crianças contentes por verem que ela está ali.

\- Olá meninos!

\- Anda estávamos quase a começar a ver um filme! – exclama Haley e puxa Donna para a sala.

\- Olá Katie!

\- Boa noite Donna!

Donna senta-se ao lado de Harvey no sofá pois não há outro lugar disponível. A tensão entre os dois é grande e não passa despercebida por nenhum dos adultos. Ao início ela tenta manter-se o mais afastada possível dele, mas o cansaço da viagem começa a sentir-se e aos pontos aproxima-se dele acabando por adormecer com a cabeça no ombro de Harvey e os braços em volta da sua cintura. Harvey por instinto puxa-a para mais perto aconchegando-a no seu abraço. No final do filme, as crianças já dormem e Marcus e Katie levam-nas para o quarto informando que também se vão deitar deixando Harvey sozinho com Donna nos braços. Depois de algum tempo ele acorda-a.

\- Donna… acorda vamos para a cama – murmura e beija a sua testa.

\- Mais 5 minutos – diz sonolenta aconchegando-se mais nele.

\- Vamos para o quarto lá ficas mais confortável – falou voltando a beijar a testa dela.

\- Harvey… - diz afastando-se dele agora mais acordada.

\- Adormeces-te aqui. Estás cansada eu ajudo a ires para cima.

Quando chegam ao quarto de hospedes viram-se de costas um para o outro e trocam de roupas para dormir. Quando Donna se deita na cama, Harvey pega numa almofada e prepara-se para sair.

\- Onde vais? – questiona Donna percebendo-se do que ele queria fazer.

\- Aqui é mais confortável eu vou para a sala.

\- Podes ficar se quiseres. Nós somos adultos e já partilhamos a cama antes, acho que podemos dormir os dois aqui tem espaço suficiente.

Harvey olha para ela durante algum tempo e depois vai se deitar ao lado dela. Quando ela sente que ele também se deitou afasta-se o mais possível dele. Ele olha com tristeza e depois também se volta para dormir. Na manhã seguinte ele acorda primeiro e, aproveitando um dos raros dias em que isso acontece, aproveita para ficar a observá-la.

\- É assustador observar alguém quando essa pessoa está a dormir principalmente se ela estiver zangada… - afirma muito sonolenta ainda sem abrir os olhos.

\- Não estava a observar, estava a admirar e além disso tinha saudades de acordar ao teu lado.

Donna não tem tempo para responder pois Marcus bate à porta do quarto a dizer que o pequeno almoço está pronto e que precisam de se despachar para chegar ao evento. Depois de tomarem o pequeno almoço todos saem de casa em direção ao parque onde se está a realizar o evento de caridade. Como eles são 6, Harvey e Donna seguem, noutro carro, o resto da família.

\- Porquê que viste?

\- Porque o teu sobrinho ligou-me e insistiu tanto que não consegui dizer que não.

\- Eles gostam de ti. Ainda não tinham parado de falar de ti ou perguntado por ti.

\- Eu também gosto deles.

\- Estou feliz que estejas aqui. – afirma Harvey e olha para ela.

\- Atenção à estrada! Não quero ter nenhum acidente!

Quando chegam Harvey sai primeiro do carro e desloca-se para abrir a porta a Donna, no entanto ela é mais rápida. Não desistindo ele estica o braço para ajudá-la a sair da viatura. Quando se preparam para se juntar aos restantes Specters, Harvey vê que a sua mãe e Bobby também estão lá e fica parado com cara muito séria. Donna apercebendo-se da situação aproxima-se dele e entrelaça a sua mão na dele.

\- Não estás sozinho. Vamos estão todos à nossa espera. – declara muito suavemente.

\- Eu não…

\- Não vou a nenhum lugar. – sussurra a aperta a mão dele.

O casal aproxima-se do restante grupo, mas Harvey recusa-se a falar para a mãe ou para Bobby. Depois de um curto passeio pelo parque para observar tudo o que a escola tinha planeado juntam-se todos para fazer um piquenique pois o jogo era só ao início da tarde. No fim do almoço, enquanto as crianças brincam os adultos conversam, mas rapidamente Harvey levanta-se e senta-se sozinho em cima de uma mesa a observar as restantes famílias.

\- Eu não consigo… - admite Harvey quando Donna para na sua frente.

\- Tens de tentar…

\- Sempre que olho para ela tudo o que consigo ver é as mentiras e as traições.

\- Harvey já é altura de colocar o passado nas costas e seguir em frente. Vocês têm de falar tens de a perdoar.

\- Eu não consigo não agora. Por causa do que ela fez nunca pensei em ter alguém comigo, não estava pronto para me comprometer com ninguém, mas agora é diferente…

\- Tu és um bom homem e tens um bom coração. – afirma Donna e coloca a mão em cima do coração dele. – Não deixes que isto te impeça de ser feliz ou impeça de tentar ser feliz com ela na tua vida. Ela será sempre tua mãe e irá sempre amar-te assim como tu a amas.

\- Mas ela não podia fazer o que fez… - diz com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Vai falar com ela! Ela é a peça que falta no teu puzzle. Só quando encerrares este capítulo é que vais poder seguir em frente.

\- Eu não estou preparado…

\- Estás sim. Nós estamos juntos – ela para alguns quando ele levanta uma sobrancelha, mas depois continua – nós estamos juntos já ultrapassaste o medo de te comprometer com alguém, mas para poderes… para podermos ser uma família de verdade tens de resolver as coisas com a tua mãe.

\- Não é só com ela que tenho de resolver as coisas… Desculpa Donna…

\- Falamos sobre nós quando chegarmos a casa.

\- Prometes?

\- Prometo! Mas agora vai lá!

\- De 0 a 10 quão zangada estás comigo?

\- A sério Harvey? Somos crianças agora… não fujas mais vai resolver as coisas com ela para depois podermos resolver as nossas.

\- Eu juro que mal a nossa conversa acabe eu vou, mas antes responde-me.

\- Neste momento provavelmente um 8.

\- E mesmo se fosse um 10 nós falaríamos quando chegássemos a casa?

\- Harvey…

\- Responde!

\- Sim, mesmo se fosse um 10 falaríamos.

\- Boa!

Mal acaba de falar puxa Donna para mais perto de si e beija-a com paixão. Ela ao primeiro fica surpreendida, mas não consegue resistir e beija-o de volta. Um beijo lento, mas cheio de paixão e saudade que só acaba quando a falta de ar se faz sentir.

\- O quê…

\- Eu tinha de ter a certeza de que mesmo que te zangasses comigo depois deste beijo ainda iriamos falar…

\- És um idiota.

\- Mas estou a morrer de saudades tuas. – declara e volta a beijá-la.

\- Harvey! Se queres voltar a beijar-me é bom que vás falar com ela! – ameaça Donna.

\- Ameaçar-me com uma coisa dessas era absolutamente desnecessário. – reclama e levanta-se para se aproximar da mãe.

\- Podemos falar?

\- Claro filho. – responde Lily surpreendida.


	19. Perdão (pt2)

\- Podemos falar?

\- Claro filho. – responde Lily surpreendida.

\- Eu tenho fé em ti. – sussurra Donna antes de Harvey se afastar.

\- Então filho porquê que querias falar comigo? – pergunta Lily quando chegam à mesa onde Harvey estava anteriormente.

\- Porque alguém me convenceu a fazê-lo…

\- Donna…

\- Sim. Ela acha… eu acho que está na hora de resolver todos os nossos problemas.

\- Esperei tantos anos para que me dissesses isso…

\- Eu quero um futuro com ela, uma família com ela, mas ela tem razão não vou conseguir isso se não resolver os problemas com a minha.

\- Eu sinto muito Harvey o que eu sempre quis foi que tu fosses feliz…

\- Então porquê? Porquê que fizeste? – pergunta com lágrimas nos olhos

\- Eu não queria que passasses o que passaste. Não devia ter-te pedido para manteres segredo, eu não devia…

\- Tu não devias ter feito muitas coisas a começar por trair o pai e pedir que escondesse!

\- Calma Harvey por favor. Eu não devia ter feito nada do que fiz e se pudesse voltar atrás fazia diferente.

\- Eu posso tentar, mas eu acho que nunca vou esquecer o que fizeste…

\- E se eu pedisse para seguires em frente em vez de esqueceres. Começamos tudo de novo eu aprendo tudo sobre ti e tu aprendes tudo sobre mim…

\- Eu não sei se consigo…

\- Eu sei que consegues porque estás aqui a falar comigo… eu quero que sejas feliz e pela forma como tu olhas para ela e como tu a tratas eu sei que é com ela que vais ser feliz. E ela vai fazer-te feliz porque olha para ti da mesma maneira. Não a deixes fugir…

\- Eu não vou.

\- Eu amo-te filho sempre te amei e sempre te irei amar…

\- Eu também te amo mãe… desculpa por tudo.

\- Sou eu que tenho de pedir desculpa, mas agora eu queria conhecer melhor a minha futura nora. Podes ir lá chamá-la e conversamos os três?

Harvey não precisa de se levantar para comunicar com Donna. Com uma simples troca de olhares ela percebe o que ele quer e começa a aproximar-se deles deixando Lily um pouco surpreendida com a capacidade de o casal comunicar assim.

\- O quê que precisas? – pergunta suavemente quando chega perto de Harvey.

\- A tua companhia… - diz suavemente e bate no banco algumas vezes como gesto para ela se sentar à frente dele.

Ela obedece e senta-se à frente dele com as costas quase encostadas no peito dele. Harvey aproveita a proximidade e puxa-a para mais perto de si. Donna tenta afastar-se, mas ele não deixa e ela acaba por desistir.

\- Eu chamei-te porque quero apresentar-te devidamente à minha mãe… Donna esta é Lily a minha mãe. Mãe esta é a Donna a minha namorada.

\- É um prazer finalmente conhecê-la. – diz Donna em jeito de brincadeira.

\- O prazer é todo meu! Mas agora o que eu quero é conhecer-te melhor e como é que conquistaste o coração aí do meu filho.

\- Isso não foi difícil! O difícil foi ele conquistar-me!

\- Isso foi fácil tu é que disfarçavas. – afirma Harvey e dá-lhe um beijo carinhoso no pescoço.

\- O que te faça dormir de noite! – brinca Donna e depois continua – Mas agora eu quero saber todas as histórias embaraçosas do pequeno Harvey!

\- Não! – exclama e dá uma leve mordida no ombro da namorada.

\- Oh tu pensavas que eu não me ia vingar da tua brincadeira com a minha mãe?

\- Só depois de tu teres falado com o meu pai!

\- Bem parece que agora vais ser tu a falar com o meu!

\- Argh…

\- Tu e o pai da Donna não se dão bem? – pergunta Lily depois da reação do filho.

\- Não é bem isso. Sabe o primeiro encontro do seu filho com o meu pai foi em versão advogado, ou seja, o Harvey arrogante, convencido e que pensa que é o mais inteligente da sala, mas eles já falaram e resolveram os problemas.

\- E o Harvey advogado é completamente diferente do Harvey em casa? – pergunta curiosa aproveitando o momento para conhecer o filho melhor.

\- Ah não continua a ser o mesmo arrogante, convencido e que pensa que é o mais inteligente da sala.

\- Isso não é verdade! – responde ofendido e quando Donna lhe levanta uma sobrancelha ele corrige – não inteiramente verdade!

\- Tem os seus momentos. Como pode ver quando quer também é amoroso e definitivamente um cuddler. – declara divertida enquanto Harvey continua a beijar carinhosamente o pescoço e ombros dela e passa lentamente as suas mãos pela barriga dela por baixo da blusa. – Mas agora eu quero uma história dele em pequeno!

\- Com todo o prazer! O Gordon contou quando ele quis ser independente?

\- Não…

\- Bom parece que estás prestes a descobrir. Quando ele tinha 8 ou 9 anos durante um almoço insistiu que queria comer gelado, mas nem eu nem o pai autorizamos então ele disse que não iria viver mais connosco e iria ser independente. Pegou em algumas das suas coisas e numa tenda e foi viver para o jardim. Depois de algumas horas lá conseguiu montar a tenda sozinho.

\- Sempre teimoso! – interrompe Donna.

\- Desde pequeno, mas esqueceu-se de um pormenor ele precisava de comer na mesma. Então na hora de jantar ele voltou para dentro como eu e o Gordon esperávamos, mas o que nos surpreendeu foi que ele não pediu para jantar, mas sim para lhe ensinarmos a cozinhar pois precisava de comer.

\- Orgulhoso demais para desistir facilmente…

\- Então eu fui com ele para a cozinha e ajudei-o a fazer um pouco de massa. Quando estava pronta pegou no seu prato e foi para a sua nova casa comer. Passou lá a noite, mas na manhã seguinte deu-se por vencido e voltou para casa. No entanto, pediu para que lhe ensinássemos a cozinhar…

\- Então foi a tua mãe que te ensinou a cozinhar! – exclama Donna.

\- Ele ainda cozinha? – pergunta Lily surpreendida.

\- E muito bem. Porquê que acha que eu o mantenho perto de mim? – pergunta divertida.

\- Pelo ótimo sexo! – sussurra Harvey no ouvido dela e ela dá-lhe uma cotovelada – Autch!

\- És um idiota!

\- O jogo do mano está quase a começar! Vamos rápido – exclama Haley quando chega perto deles e puxa pelo braço da avó.

-Autch! Para quê que foi isso? – pergunta Harvey depois de Donna lhe ter batido no ombro algumas vezes quando Haley e Lily se afastaram.

\- Por te aproveitares do facto da tua mãe estar aqui para me beijares e me tocares…

\- Tu estavas a gostar tanto quanto eu!

\- És um idiota convencido! – exclama e afasta-se dele.

\- Que está completamente apaixonado por ti e a morrer de saudades. – declara e aproxima-se novamente dela.

\- Harvey não!

\- Vá lá. Só um beijo…

\- Não! Eu continuo zangada contigo e nós precisamos de falar antes.

\- Tu queres tanto quanto eu. Eu amo-te e não vou desistir de ti – diz muito suavemente e aproxima a sua boca da dela, mas deixando-a decidir se quer beijá-lo ou não.

Depois de alguns momentos sem que nenhum dos dois se mova a sobrinha de Harvey volta a chamá-los pois o jogo está prestes a começar. Harvey suspira e afasta-se um pouco para beijar a testa de Donna.

\- Quando chegarmos a casa precisamos de falar – diz Donna muito suavemente.

\- Falamos tudo o que temos a falar e resolvemos os nossos problemas porque eu não consigo estar ao teu lado sem falar contigo, sem te tocar, sem te beijar… - admite Harvey e beija-a com paixão.

\- TIO HARVEY! TIA DONNA! VAMOS! – grita Haley novamente interrompendo o momento do casal

\- Vamos antes que ele nos mate! – brinca Donna.


	20. Romeu e Julieta

"_Ótimas notícias. Falamos ao jantar. Amo-te muito"_

Era sábado e esta foi a mensagem que Donna mandou a Harvey no final da manhã. O casal, no dia anterior, tinha ido cada um para sua casa e só tinham combinado jantar no sábado. Donna estava estranha e Harvey sabia que ela escondia alguma coisa apesar de insistir com ela, Donna nunca lhe revelou nada prometendo que sábado à noite contava tudo.

\- Olá!

\- Oi. Tu tens uma chave porquê que não a usaste? – pergunta Harvey quando abre a porta à namorada no início da noite.

\- Porque tens andado chateado comigo e não tinha a certeza se me deixavas entrar.

\- Só estou assim porque me andas a esconder alguma coisa e a mentir-me e nos 4 anos que nos conhecemos isso nunca aconteceu. – declara com raiva.

\- Eu irei contar-te tudo durante o jantar…vais deixar-me entrar?

\- Para que conste eu irei sempre deixar-te entrar. – afirma e afasta-se da porta e Donna quando passa por ele dá-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

\- O que é o jantar?

\- Massa carbonara.

\- Delizioso! – exclama com um sorriso depois de experimentar.

\- Grazie!

\- Então… o que eu fui fazer hoje de manhã…

\- E o resto da semana. – interrompe o namorado.

\- Durante a semana foi a preparação para hoje… Eu fui a uma audiência para representar numa peça.

\- Uma audiência? Foi isso que andaste a fazer? Porquê que não disseste?

\- Porque eu não queria dizer nada antes de saber a resposta… - responde tímida.

\- E qual foi a resposta?

\- Estás a olhar para a próxima protagonista da peça de Shakespeare!

\- Tenho muito orgulho em ti! – exclama e levanta-se um pouco de modo a conseguir dar-lhe um beijo.

\- Obrigada!

\- E qual é a peça?

\- Tu não conheces o trabalho dele!

\- Algumas toda a gente conhece!

\- Está bem! Estás com sorte que esta deves conhecer…. Romeu e Julieta.

\- Oh eu conheço! Spoiler alert: morrem no fim – diz orgulhoso.

\- És um idiota!

– E isso quer dizer que vais ser a Julieta… e vai haver um Romeu…

\- Muito bem Sherlock! Vejo que a tua capacidade de raciocínio não diminuiu – diz com ironia.

\- Engraçadinha! Mas isso quer dizer que vais ter de beijar outro qualquer! – afirma não gostando do que está a acontecer.

\- Sabes depois de tanto tempo a beijar só uma pessoa acho que variar um pouco não me vai fazer mal. – brinca Donna.

\- Donna… - rosna Harvey

\- Calma lá ciumento! – exclama com um sorriso e levanta-se para se sentar no colo dele – Os últimos 8 meses só vieram provar que a única pessoa que eu quero beijar és tu!

\- Mas tu vais…

\- Sim vou, mas só durante os espetáculos. Durante os ensaios não vai acontecer nada e, mesmo nos espetáculos tenho quase a certeza de que a maioria das vezes não será necessário beijá-lo.

\- Eu não gosto disso… não posso ser eu o Romeu? Tenho a certeza de que sou mais bonito e tudo!

\- Convencido! Vá lá não fiques com essa carinha – diz e beija carinhosamente o pescoço dele.

\- Tu estás a dizer-me que vais andar aos beijos com outro qualquer e queres que eu fique como se nada se passasse?

\- Não significa nada – dá-lhe um beijo no pescoço – eu vou preferir sempre os teus beijos – dá-lhe um beijo no queixo – eu também não gosto de ter que o beijar – dá-lhe um beijo na testa – é a ti que eu am ti que eu quero sempre beijar – termina com um beijo persistente nos lábios dele.

\- Eu aceito sob protesto!

\- Mas podes ajudar-me a decorar o texto e beijar-me sempre que tiver no texto.

\- Só quando tiver no texto? – pergunta com um sorriso.

\- Ambos sabemos que já vai ser difícil terminar a peça com todas as vezes que nos vamos beijar…

\- Não prometo nada!

Durante a semana seguinte Harvey, como tinha prometido, ajudava Donna a decorar o texto. Normalmente ficavam deitados na cama com os papeis na frente deles e esta noite não foi exceção.

"_-Mas vai deixar-me assim, insatisfeito? _

_\- E que satisfação posso hoje eu dar?"_

\- Um beijo! – diz Harvey ignorando o texto e prendendo Donna no colchão deitando-se em cima dela.

\- Tenho quase a certeza que não é essa a tua fala Romeu.

\- Já chega por hoje.

\- Mas a estreia é em breve e eu tenho de decorar isto.

\- Tu já sabes tudo… até eu já sei tudo. Espera! Isso quer dizer que já posso ser o Romeu?

\- Não. – responde depois de soltar uma gargalhada.

\- Qual é a desculpa? Eu sei as falas, sou mais bonito que ele e mais importante namoro com a Julieta.

\- Que tal… não seres ator e não foste escolhido para o papel?

\- Podemos alterar isso… basta 5 minutos de conversa.

\- Tu és doido! Vem cá – pede Donna e quando ele e aproxima dá-lhe um beijo.

Durante mais uma semana Donna, incansavelmente, estudou o seu texto. Às vezes com a ajuda do namorado outras vezes sozinha. Finalmente tinha chegado o dia da estreia e ela não podia estar mais nervosa. No final do dia, quando Donna saiu da empresa, Harvey esperava por ela encostado ao carro, com um ramo de flores na mão.

\- Para ti!

\- Obrigada! – agradece e aproxima-se para o beijar.

\- Vamos?

\- Sim!

Quando chegaram ao teatro, Harvey acompanhou Donna até ao camarim com a promessa que no fim voltaria e iria com ela ao jantar que o restante elenco tinha combinado.

\- Olá Lucy. Posso abrir a porta? Está aqui o meu namorado. – diz Donna quando espreita pela porta do camarim.

\- Sim claro!

\- Lucy este é o Harvey, meu namorado. Harvey esta é a minha colega Lucy.

\- Muito prazer! – disseram ao mesmo tempo.

\- Eu só vou pousar as flores e já me venho despedir de ti.

\- Tens flores?

\- Sim foi o Harvey que me ofereceu.

\- Sortuda! Bem queria que o meu marido me oferecesse flores, mas ele nada!

\- Vejo-te no fim? – pergunta Donna quando se aproxima de Harvey novamente.

\- Sempre! Parte uma perna. – responde e inclina-se para lhe dar um beijo rápido.

Durante toda a peça Harvey não conseguiu desviar o olhar da namorada. Ele estava orgulhoso dela, mas não conseguiu esconder a irritação quando ela teve de beijar outro homem em palco. No final, como prometido, ele juntou-se a ela e ao resto do elenco para comemorar o sucesso da estreia. Harvey tinha prometido que ia na estreia da peça, mas também na noite de encerramento. Donna sabia o quanto ele odiava teatro, no entanto, ele disse que não se importava se isso significasse que podia assistir o trabalho dela. Na última noite de espetáculo Harvey iria ter com ela ao teatro pois ele tinha algum trabalho que o impossibilitava de saírem ao mesmo tempo. Quando lá chegou mandou mensagem a avisar e Donna disse que o esperava no camarim.

\- Boa noite! Estas são para ti! – declara e entrega um ramo de flores à namorada.

\- Obrigada! O que estás a esconder?

\- Surpresa. Olá Lucy!

\- Olá Harvey!

\- Vejo que o seu marido voltou a não lhe dar flores.

\- Infelizmente!

\- Felizmente eu tenho algo para si! – exclama com um sorriso orgulhoso e entrega as flores que tinha escondido à mulher mais velha.

\- Foi muito querido da sua parte.

\- Bem eu agora tenho de ir para o meu lugar. Partam uma perna senhoras! – despede-se e beija a namorada.

\- O seu namorado sabe como conquistar uma mulher. – diz Lucy quando Harvey vai embora encantada com o gesto dele.

\- Quando quer ele esforça-se, mas o seu tem um bilhete – afirma Donna olhando para o ramo da colega – e o meu também pelos vistos.

\- Primeiro eu leio o meu e depois lês o teu. Combinado?

\- Espero que aquele idiota não tenha escrito nenhuma asneira – brinca Donna – Mas sim está combinado.

\- Bem vamos lá então. – diz quando pega no cartão e prepara-se para ler – Diz assim: "Espero que o seu marido não me desafie para um duelo depois disto!"

\- Claro que ele tinha de dizer isso! – diz depois de soltar uma gargalhada. – Vamos lá ver o meu.

\- Estou curiosa…

\- Então diz assim: "Serás sempre a atriz principal da minha vida. Amo-te"

\- Romântico…

\- O quê que eu faço contigo Harvey Specter? – pergunta Donna com um sorriso no rosto completamente derretida com as palavras dele.


	21. 1 ano

\- Hmmm… - murmura Harvey quando o despertador toca.

\- Temos de nos levantar…

\- Ainda não… eu quero aproveitar todos os minutos contigo na cama.

\- Temos de ir trabalhar.

\- Ainda não… - responde abrindo os olhos pela primeira vez e olha para ela – Hoje é o nosso dia não devíamos ter de trabalhar.

\- Sim? – pergunta divertida fingindo que não sabe do que ele está a falar.

\- Sim… - responde a sorrir e começa a aproximar-se mais dela.

\- Não, não, não, não… temos de ir tens uma reunião com o Louis…

\- Primeiro não fales de outros homens quando estamos os dois na cama ou em qualquer outro lugar pensando bem. Em segundo lugar nós vamos trabalhar, mas mais tarde porque agora vamos aproveitar.

\- Harvey não.

\- Donna sim. – responde e prende-a ao colchão e começa a deixar um rasto de beijos pelo corpo dela fazendo com que ela se renda.

\- Tu és doido e eu posso estar chateada contigo! – diz autoritária quando se acabam de vestir e esperam que Ray chegue.

\- E posso saber porquê? – pergunta com um sorriso e puxa-a pela cintura.

\- Nem penses! Já estamos duas horas atrasados!

\- Duas horas muito bem passadas!

\- Ughr tu és impossível. – diz com um sorriso.

\- Eu amo-te. – afirma num tom sério.

\- Eu também te amo. – declara e aproxima-se para lhe beijar – Agora vamos que o Ray já chegou.

\- De certeza que não podemos ficar?

\- Tu és doido! Temos de ir, logo pensamos nisso.

\- Logo a noite é nossa. Não quero saber de trabalho nem de ninguém somos tu, eu e quero que o resto do mundo expluda!

\- A noite é nossa está prometido!

Quando chegam à empresa estão mais de 2 horas atrasados. Donna, apesar de furiosa por não chegar a horas, teve de se esforçar para tirar o sorriso do rosto ao contrário de Harvey que não queria saber a que horas chegava desde que passasse todos os minutos com ela. O advogado nem consegue chegar ao seu escritório para receber as o aviso que Jessica o mandou chamar.

\- Eu não acredito que nem chegamos ao escritório antes de levar na cabeça.

\- Eu posso domar a fera! – brinca Harvey.

\- E tu ainda brincas?

Harvey esboça um sorriso e vira costas para se dirigir ao escritório da mentora.

\- Mandaste chamar? Porquê?

\- Pedi que viesses aqui há 2 horas porque o Louis veio furioso por tu estás a arruinar o contrato de propósito. Posso saber porquê que não foste à maldita reunião? Espera eu sei muito bem, não me digas. – responde Jessica à própria pergunta quando vê o sorriso e o olhar dele.

\- Devias ter mais reuniões matinais… irias sentir-te muito melhor.

\- Adeus Harvey! E vai falar com ele!

\- Onde é que ele está? – pergunta Louis furioso quando se aproxima do escritório de Harvey e só encontra Donna.

\- Primeiro baixa o tom de voz que eu ainda ouço perfeitamente!

\- Desculpa. Podes, por favor, dizer-me onde é que ele está?

\- Muito melhor. Foi falar com a Jessica e… esquece já está aqui.

\- Louis! Querias falar comigo? – pergunta com um sorriso.

\- Só podes estar a gozar comigo! Tínhamos uma reunião marcada! Tu não vais ficar com o meu cliente!

\- Louis eu não quero o teu cliente para nada. Tenho coisas mais importantes para pensar do que nos teus problemas! Se não consegues negociar com o teu cliente a culpa não é minha!

\- Posso saber o que estavas a fazer para não apareceres?

\- Tive uma reunião matinal.

\- Mas a tua primeira reunião era comigo. Porquê que marcaste outra reunião em que eu não estava presente? – pergunta inocentemente.

\- Louis… eu NUNCA irei ter uma reunião matinal contigo. – responde e Donna tem de fazer um enorme esforço para não começar a rir.

\- Podemos falar agora?

\- Tenho 25 minutos.

\- Perfeito! Vamos! – exclama e dirige-se para o escritório do colega.

\- Queres que marque uma reunião matinal com o Louis na tua agenda? – pergunta Donna com um sorriso assim que o outro advogado entra no escritório de Harvey.

\- Volta ao trabalho!

O dia pareceu que demorou anos a passar. O casal estava cheio de trabalho e a vontade de sair da empresa era enorme fazendo com que o tempo não passasse. Já depois das oito da noite Harvey sai do seu escritório e dirige-se ao cubículo da namorada.

\- Onde vais?

\- Nós vamos embora. – responde apoiando as mãos na cadeira dela quando o seu peito toca nas costas de Donna.

\- Chega para lá ainda estamos no trabalho e já sabes que aqui somos apenas colegas de trabalho.

\- Mas eu quero muito levar a minha namorada a jantar fora e depois ir para casa para celebrar com ela. – afirma e beija a bochecha dela

\- Hmmm e o quê que tu e a tua namorada têm para celebrar?

\- Hoje faz um ano que ela admitiu que está apaixonada por mim. – responde e quando vira a cadeira dela para que fiquem frente a frente continua – e que eu também lhe disse que estava apaixonado por ela.

\- Parece uma data importante. – declara continuando a fingir que não são um casal.

\- E é por isso que eu quero sair daqui. Agora podemos, por favor, sair daqui?

O casal rapidamente termina o que tem a fazer e quinze minutos depois está a sair da empresa para se dirigirem para o restaurante que Harvey insiste em ser surpresa.

\- Porquê aqui?

\- Porque foi aqui o nosso primeiro encontro e eu quero começar uma tradição contigo.

\- E que nova tradição queres começar aqui no Del Posto?

\- Todos os anos, não importa o quê, nós vimos aqui jantar. Não me interessa se tenho um caso importante, se tu tens uma peça de teatro, se a nossa família nos vem visitar ou até mesmo de estamos zangados um com o outro…

\- Zangados um com o outro?

\- Sabes melhor que eu que nós vamos discutir muitas vezes, mas vamos prometer um ao outro que mesmo nessa situação nós vimos aqui jantar.

\- Eu prometo Harvey.

\- E eu também prometo Donna.

No final do jantar o casal dirige-se para o apartamento de Harvey. Depois de alguns beijos roubados entre o elevador e o corredor eles finalmente entram no apartamento dele.

\- Antes de continuarmos eu quero te dar uma coisa.

\- A sério? Isso é curioso porque eu também tenho uma coisa para ti.

\- Tu, Harvey Specter, a comprar presentes? Devo relembrar-te que esse não é um dos teus pontos fortes?

\- Primeiro o teu e depois de veres o meu logo me dizes se sou bom ou não a dar presentes.

\- Isso não estava cá esta manhã quando saímos. – diz Harvey quando Donna volta do quarto com um enorme embrulho nas mãos.

\- Eu tenho os meus meios…

\- Donna… eu não sei o que dizer…

\- Não precisas de dizer nada porque o olhar no teu rosto diz-me tudo.

\- É da minha mãe… - declara Harvey a olhar para a pintura que Donna lhe deu. Um retrato perfeito de um dos ensaios de Gordon com Harvey sentado num banco a assistir.

\- Eu posso ter conspirado com ela na última vez que falamos.

\- É perfeito. Tu és perfeita. – afirma e aproxima-se para lhe dar um beijo.

\- Ainda bem que gostaste.

\- Agora é a minha vez.

\- Eu já tenho a chave do teu apartamento. – diz Donna quando ele tira a chave do bolso.

\- Mas esta, se tu quiseres, será a chave do nosso apartamento. – declara apontando para o espaço.

\- Tu estás a pedir que venha morar contigo?

\- Sim… eu amo-te, tu amas-me e nos últimos quatro meses passamos todas as noites juntas e eu tenho a certeza de que quero passar todas as seguintes contigo. Então, o que dizes?

\- Eu digo sim Harvey. Sim!

\- Eu amo-te Donna Paulsen.

\- Eu amo-te Harvey Specter.

Depois das declarações de amor o casal troca um beijo apaixonado e dirige-se para o quarto mostrando um ao outro o quanto de amam.


	22. Senhor Ciumento

\- Bom dia.

\- Bom dia Jessica.

\- Novo caso. – afirma e estende o braço para ele com os documentos.

\- Não Jessica dá isto a outro qualquer. – diz depois de ler rapidamente os papeis.

\- És tu que vai tratar deste caso e nem penses em dá-lo a outro qualquer!

\- Mas é pro bono…

\- Por isso mesmo é que és tu que vais tratar dele. O cliente chega daqui a duas horas para a reunião. No final eu venho aqui!

\- Não preciso que me controles eu posso cuidar muito bem do caso sozinho.

\- Só para ter a certeza de que és mesmo tu que trata do caso. – responde e sai do escritório.

\- A mamã castigou-te? – pergunta Donna divertida.

\- Vai trabalhar! – ordena severamente, mas o seu olhar denuncia-o.

\- O teu irmão ligou. A consulta já acabou e segundo o médico já apresenta melhorias significativas, mas ele fala connosco logo à noite para explicar tudo melhor. Agora volta ao trabalho e deixa de fazer beicinho!

\- Donna… - rosna Harvey quando ele está a sair.

Harvey, apesar de contrariado, começa a trabalhar no caso que Jessica lhe deu. Quase duas horas depois, minutos antes da hora da reunião com o cliente, o advogado ouve vozes e a gargalhada de Donna e levanta a cabeça para vê-la. Quando vê um homem a flertar com ela ele quase que explode. Harvey nunca foi uma pessoa ciumenta, mas também nunca se tinha apaixonado. Ver algum homem assim tão perto da namorada afetou-o tanto que ele imediatamente levanta-se e segue até eles.

\- Harvey Specter.

\- Matthew Rogers – cumprimenta e estende a mão ao advogado que aperta com mais força que o necessário e com um olhar assassino nos olhos.

\- Vamos entrar para a nossa reunião. – afirma severamente e Donna tem de ser esforçar para não rir dos ciúmes do namorado.

Os dois entram no escritório e começam a reunião. Durante mais de uma hora Matthew conta todos os pormenores da sua história e Harvey ouve atentamente, mas ainda não consegue tirar o olhar de assassino quando pensa o seu novo cliente falava com a namorada. Donna que de vez em quando olhava para os dois sorria com a cara de Harvey.

\- Então por favor fale com o seu amigo e peça-lhe para vir aqui às… ele que venhas às 15 horas.

\- Está bem. Eu quando sair daqui falo logo com ele. Obrigado senhor Specter.

\- Mais alguma dúvida?

\- Sim… bem não é bem sobre o caso… o que eu queria saber era se… bem… se eu pedisse o número de telemóvel da sua secretária ela dava?

Harvey fica perplexo a olhar para o cliente. Donna que ouvia, como sempre, todas as conversas do advogado ligou logo para ele.

\- É claro que sim… diz depois de mim 877-410-7856. – Harvey desliga o telefone e olha para ela que simplesmente solta uma gargalhada.

\- Diga ao seu amigo para passar por aqui agora tenho trabalho a fazer.

Matthew prepara-se para sair do escritório de Harvey e o advogado segue atrás dele para evitar que ele fale com Donna.

\- Donna preciso que trates destes documentos para a minha próxima reunião. – diz e quando vê que o cliente se afasta deles um sorriso orgulhoso aparece no seu rosto.

\- É claro Senhor Ciumento… - responde divertida e levanta-se.

Perto das 3 da tarde Harvey vai para o cubículo de Donna e senta-se num canto da mesa.

\- Tens uma reunião daqui a 15 minutos.

\- Então isso quer dizer que tenho 15 minutos para te convencer a vires comigo à gala.

\- Eu não vou Harvey.

\- Porquê? Tu adoras estes eventos…

\- Adoro quando é da empresa e tu não tens de trabalhar e podemos estar os dois… ou então quando temos de trabalhar, mas eu conheço sempre alguém. Agora é diferente… tu sabes bem que detesto dois dos sócios daquela empresa, tu irás trabalhar e eu não posso estar contigo… vai ser uma seca até para mim…

\- Eu vou contigo durante uma semana ao teatro e vamos às compras no sábado.

\- Continua a ser não.

\- Eu detesto ir a estes eventos. O quê que eu tenho de fazer para tu vires comigo?

\- Lamento, mas vais ter de ir sozinho desta vez! E agora prepara-te porque eles já chegaram senhor Ciumento! – brinca Donna.

\- A única razão para eu não te beijar sem sentido neste momento é só uma: provavelmente irias expulsar-me do nosso quarto e eu quero mesmo muito passar a noite a mostrar como és só minha. – sussurra Harvey quando vê Matthew e o seu amigo a aproximarem-se depois de se afastar dela continua – Estamos entendidos senhora Paulsen?

\- Com certeza senhor Specter!

O advogado entra no seu escritório e prepara-se para começar a reunião. Donna olha para ele com um sorriso e depois também se concentra nos seus afazeres. Ao final da tarde recebe uma ligação de Michael Jordan sobre um novo contrato publicitário que o obriga a ficar até mais tarde no escritório. São 9 da noite quando Donna vai falar com o namorado.

\- Ei… - cumprimenta suavemente.

\- Olá. Tudo bem?

\- Sim está. Eu já terminei o meu trabalho e vinha saber se ainda te falta muito.

\- Se esperares mais 20 minutos saio contigo.

\- Combinado. Vou arrumar as minhas coisas.

O casal rapidamente termina o que tem a fazer e chama Ray para se dirigir para casa. Quando chegam Harvey liga para o irmão para saber quais as notícias que o médico lhe dera de manhã.

\- Marcus, olá.

\- Ei irmão.

\- A Donna disse-me que ligaste e tinhas novidades.

\- Sim! Tive consulta hoje de manhã e o médico disse que estou praticamente recuperado. Mais algumas sessões de tratamento e estou livre do cancro!

\- Isso são ótimas notícias! – exclama Donna.

\- Sim são. Pensava que nunca me ia ver livre disto!

\- O que interessa é que estás melhor.

\- Sim! Agora vou deixar-vos descansar e deitar os miúdos.

\- Dá um beijinho a todos. Adeus Marcus!

\- Adeus cunhadinha! Adeus mano!

O casal termina a ligação com Marcus e vai para o quarto para trocar de roupa. Quando Donna está de roupa interior e prepara-se para pegar numa camisola Harvey puxa por ela para que estejam frente a frente praticamente colados. Depois de alguns segundos olhando intensamente para ela ele baixa a cabeça e dá-lhe um beijo. Quando a necessidade de oxigénio se faz sentir ele afasta-se um pouco e inclina-se para lhe beijar o pescoço depois de alguns beijos carinhosos nessa zona ele desloca-se para mais perto do peito dele e começa a chupar a pele dela.

\- Minha. Só minha – declara e dá um beijo naquela zona

\- E se eu quisesse usar um vestido com um decote maior amanhã?

\- Por favor usa.

\- És um autêntico homem das cavernas! – exclama com um sorriso.


	23. Conhece a Rachel

\- É nestas alturas que gostava que fosses menos ambicioso!

\- Hmm...

\- Harvey é sábado e nós estamos no escritório...

\- Podes ir para casa se quiseres... - diz com um pequeno sorriso

\- Eu queria era estar contigo sem ser aqui na empresa e quanto mais rápido terminares mais rápido vamos embora, por isso eu fico!

\- Vamos então trabalhar para ver se depois do almoço vamos para casa.

\- Quero almoçar do restaurante tailandês! - afirma pouco depois.

\- Não daquele lugar de merda... por favor... - implora com um sorriso.

\- Já estou a ligar para lá. - diz enquanto pega no telefone.

O casal volta ao trabalho e perto das 2 da tarde prepara-se para ir para casa descontrair um pouco.

\- Era suposto seres só minha agora! - reclama Harvey quando o telemóvel de Donna começa a tocar.

"Olá Rachel... a sair do escritório, porquê?... sim claro está combinado... até já"

\- Diz-me, por favor, que o que eu acabei de ouvir não foi a minha namorada a combinar um encontro com alguém quando era suposto estarmos juntos de tarde.

\- Não posso. Era a Rachel e eu vou tomar café com ela às 4 da no Central Park para depois podermos dar uma volta.

\- Rachel?

\- Sim. A que trabalha connosco e é filha do Robert Zane.

\- Ah... mas mesmo assim tinhas de ir? Eu queria estar contigo...

\- É só um café e um passeio. Porquê que não aproveitas para fazer algum exercício?

\- Tem alguma reclamação a fazer sobre o meu corpo? - pergunta indignado e Donna começa a rir.

\- Fazemos assim: vamos para casa relaxar um pouco e namorar e depois saímos às 4 até ao Central Park e lá enquanto eu falo com a Rachel tu corres um bocado e no fim encontrámo-nos e vamos para casa novamente.

\- É sob protesto que aceito! Vais ter de me compensar!

O casal chega a casa e senta-se confortavelmente no sofá a conversar antes de ter de sair novamente.

\- Vamos trocar de roupa? Daqui a pouco tenho de ir ter com a Rachel.

\- Tenho uma proposta melhor: tiramos esta roupa, não vestimos mais nenhuma e ficamos o resto do dia na cama.

\- Tu és chatinho às vezes. Comecei a falar com a Rachel esta semana e acho mesmo que ela pode vir a ser uma grande amiga… ela parecia um bocado triste ao telemóvel. Vamos anda – diz quando se levanta do sofá e estende a mão para ele.

\- Eu amo-te e não poderia ter mais orgulho na pessoa que és, mas às vezes queira que ninguém gostasse de ti para poder ficar só contigo!

O casal dirige-se para o quarto e troca de roupa e alguns minutos depois sai de casa em direção ao Central Park.

\- A Rachel está ali eu vou ter com ela. Eu ligo-te quando terminar?

\- Hmmm pode ser. Até já. – despede-se e beija a bochecha dela antes de começar a correr.

\- Então os rumores são mentira! – exclama Rachel quando Donna se aproxima dela.

\- Oi para ti também. – brinca Donna.

\- Olá Donna. Desculpa e eu sei que só começamos a falar esta semana, mas não consegui resistir então tu e o Harvey ainda estão juntos?

\- Sim estamos.

\- Então porquê que não desmentem os boatos que vocês terminaram? Quer dizer havia rumores que vocês estavam juntos, depois vocês beijaram-se na frente de todos num bar qualquer e nunca houve mais ninguém vos viu juntos então dizem que vocês acabaram…

\- É bom ver que a minha vida amorosa te faz ficar contente. Então para resumir eu e ele começamos a namorar no dia antes de virmos trabalhar para a empresa, no dia de anos de Louis, 5 meses depois, depois de algumas bebidas e algo que ele fez não me importei de todos saberem. Desde o primeiro dia tínhamos concordado que eramos namorados cá fora, mas dentro da empresa eramos apenas colegas de trabalho. Não queria ser vista como a secretária que dorme com o chefe, então não nos importamos o que os outros dizem estamos bem e isso é que nos interessa.

\- Uau isso quer dizer que vocês namoram há um ano e um mês!

\- Sim, mas agora queres dizer-me porquê que parecias tão triste ao telemóvel?

\- Eu e o meu namorado terminamos…

\- E estamos a beber café? Isto pede álcool!

\- Não acho boa ideia ir bêbeda para o jantar com os meus pais!

\- Café será então, mas outro dia vamos beber!

\- Desculpa ter ligado para ti por causa do meu drama. Eu sei que só esta semana começamos a falar, mas eu sinto que posso confiar em ti e que…

\- Iremos ser grande amigas no futuro? É eu também sinto isso…

\- Obrigada por vires.

\- Vamos lá tirar essa cara, ele é que perde!

As duas pedem os seus cafés e sentam-se a conversar. Mais de uma hora depois quando Harvey se cansa de correr volta para o local onde deixou a namorada. Quando vê que as duas conversam muito divertidas não quer interromper e então decide ir para casa tomar banho e voltar com um convite para jantar fora.

\- Obrigada pela companhia Donna estava mesmo a precisar.

\- Sempre que quiseres. Agora acho melhor ligar para o Harvey porque ele já nos deve ter rogado alguma praga – brinca Donna.

\- Desculpa eu estraguei os teus planos com ele.

\- Não te preocupes. Nós passamos 24 horas, 7 dias por semana juntos faz-nos bem estar separados durante algum tempo.

_\- Olá. Lembraste-te que tinhas namorado? – pergunta divertido quando atente o telemóvel._

_\- Oh ups número errado… eu queria era ligar para a pizzaria _

_\- Engraçadinha…._

_\- Já te cansaste de correr?_

_\- Estou aqui atrás de ti e pronto para te levar para jantar!_

_\- Ah?_

\- A senhorita dá-me a honra de a acompanhar para jantar? – pergunta Harvey quando se aproxima das mulheres.

\- Como é que já estás assim?

\- Estás aqui há tanto tempo a fofocar e as senhoras estavam tão animadas que quando acabei de correr não vos quis interromper, então fui até casa tomar banho e trocar de roupa para te levar a jantar.

\- Ainda estás a pensar Donna? Eu tinha aceitado antes de ele terminar a pergunta!

\- Vês? Todos sabem que sou boa companhia!

\- E pronto acabaste de aumentar o ego, já enorme, dele! – brinca Donna quando desvia o olhar para a amiga.

\- Então senhorita? Vem jantar comigo?

\- É claro cavalheiro. Onde está o cavalo branco?


	24. Halloween

\- Des… desculpe… - diz uma menina vestida de princesa para chorar quando vai contra as pernas de Harvey.

\- Tudo bem princesa ... - afirma carinhosamente quando se abaixa para ficar cara a cara com uma menina.

\- Desculpe…

\- Ei princesa porquê que estás a chorar? - pergunta o advogado, mas quando vê a cara de desconfiada dela continua - Conheces a Donna? - a menina relaxa visivelmente - Eu sou o Harvey, o namorado dela.

\- Eu sou um Lizzy - responde timidamente.

\- Então princesa queres dizer-me porquê que estás a chorar?

\- Os meninos não querem brincar comigo… - responde limpando as lágrimas

\- Como é possível eles não quererem brincar de contigo? Acho que eles não são muito inteligentes.

\- E o senhor também não. - responde atrevidamente e sorri com uma cara de falsa indignação dele.

\- Acho que já não quero ser teu amigo. Como é que sabes que não sou inteligente?

\- Porque esta é uma festa de Halloween e o senhor não está mascarado…

\- Quem disse? Eu sou o Batman! - responde olhando para o fato que usou durante o dia de trabalho.

\- Isso não é o fato do Batman!

\- Como as pessoas não podem saber quem é o Batman, por isso vim de Bruce Wayne.

\- Continua a não ser muito inteligente!

\- Queres que brinque contigo? - quando uma menina acena afirmativamente ele continua - Então acho melhor terminarmos esta conversa!

\- E a Donna?

\- É claro que queres a Donna ... vem vamos procurá-la. - levanta e estende a mão para caminharem juntos.

Harvey e Lizzy foram, então, procurar por Donna em todo o salão. Era Halloween e Donna tinha convidado o namorado a ir à festa anual para um grupo de crianças e adolescentes que viviam num orfanato. Depois de alguns minutos, eles encontram a ruiva vestida de bruxa.

\- DONNA! - Grita animadamente uma menina de 4 anos e corre à direção à ruiva.

\- Olá Lizzy!

\- Precisas de dizer ao teu namorado que ele não é muito inteligente eu disse, mas ele não acredita em mim…. - diz a criança quando Harvey chega perto delas e Donna começa a rir.

\- Já conhece o Harvey?

\- Sim ...

\- Nós encontramo-nos quando a Lizzy veio contra as minhas pernas porque estava a chorar...

\- O que aconteceu? - pergunta Donna quando pega na menina ao colo e coloca-a seu quadril.

\- Os meninos não querem brincar comigo, mas depois o Harvey disse que brincava.

\- Pensei que virias mais tarde. - afirma Donna voltando ao namorado.

\- Eu saí do escritório mais cedo e vim direto para aqui…

\- Devias ter parado em casa para trocar roupas… não está mascarado não é muito inteligente…

\- Novamente esse assunto? Acho que hoje vou brincar com a Donna sozinho - diz Harvey à menina e depois olha para uma namorada e pisca o olho e sorri maliciosamente.

\- Podes dizer ao Harvey que aquele não é o fato do Batman?

\- Ela tem razão…

\- Eu disse que ninguém poderia saber quem era o Batman por isso vim de Bruce Wayne.

\- Não é inteligente - insiste Lizzy

\- Está bem, está bem, queres ir buscar um doce para depois brincar?

\- Derrotado por uma menina de 4 anos? - pergunta Donna divertida quando a menina se afasta do casal.

\- Derrotado pela vontade que te beijar desde que te vi. - afirma e se aproxima para beijar.

\- Vieste cedo.

\- Quando olhei para o teu lugar e não te vi achei que estava na hora de ir embora. Sei que este é um evento importante para ti todos os anos pedes folga para vir e ano passado, apesar de já estarmos juntos há 2 meses, por causa da pior reunião da minha vida em Chicago, não consegui estar contigo…

\- Sabes que eu não fiquei chateada o ano passado certo? Já falamos sobre isso.

\- Sim, eu sei o que me irritou é que foi uma reunião desnecessária e a pior da minha vida e olha que eu sei que falo por causa das milhares de reuniões com Louis, mas isso é importante para você e eu quero estar ao seu lado .

\- Obrigada por estares aqui e obrigada por pores Lizzy a sorrir novamente.

\- Um prazer! - exclama e se aproxima para voltar a beijar.

\- Mas para o ano vens mascarado.

\- Promessa e até já sei como.

\- Ai é? E vens de quê?

\- James Bond! -diz com um sorriso.

\- Harvey! Eu queria dizer outra coisa que não envolve seus fatos e fatos!

\- Também trouxe um para vocês! - exclama Lizzy quando retornar e estender a mão para dar um chocolate a cada um.

\- Vamos lá brincar um bocadinho princesa!


	25. Furioso,irritado, chateado

\- Já chega! Diz-me o que se passa contigo

\- Não quero falar sobre isso agora Rachel!

-Donna, na sexta-feira estava tudo bem, mas durante o fim-de-semana aconteceu alguma coisa entre ti e o Harvey eu não quis dizer nada até agora porque pensei que fosse um simples desentendimento entre ti e ele como acontece milhares de vezes. No entanto, ao contrário das outras vezes, já é quarta-feira e vocês ainda não resolveram as coisas e eu quero saber o que se está a passar contigo.

\- Não se passa nada. - responde novamente tentando evitar as perguntas da amiga.

\- Desde segunda-feira que o Harvey chega antes das 8 da manhã aqui e vem sempre com cara de quem quer bater em quem se atravessar no seu caminho. Tu chegas depois dele, nunca ao mesmo tempo como o normal, e vens com essa cara. Trabalham o dia todo juntos, mas nunca dirigem a palavra um ao outro. Dito isto o que aconteceu para ficarem assim?

\- Discuti com aquele idiota só isso! - afirma não querendo dar mais pormenores sobre a discussão.

\- Então porquê que ainda não resolveram as coisas?

\- É melhor ir atrás dele que vai dar problemas! - exclama Donna quando Harvey sai furioso do seu escritório.

\- FILHO DA PUTA! TU NÃO TENS O DIREITO! - grita furioso Harvey quando entra no escritório de Louis e encosta-o à parede.

\- LARGA-ME - retorquiu o outro advogado.

\- Harvey o quê que estás a fazer? - pergunta Donna quando entra no escritório de Louis.

\- Tentar roubar o meu cliente já não é novidade, mas TENTAR QUE ME DESPEÇAM? SEU IDIOTA MESQUINHO NUNCA MAIS TE METAS NA MINHA VIDA!

\- Harvey larga-o! - exige Donna e aproxima-se para tentar afastá-lo de Louis.

\- Sai Donna!

\- Larga-o! O quê que ele fez?

\- TENTOU AQUILO QUE TU MAIS QUERIAS... QUE EU FOSSE DESPEDIDO DA FIRMA PARECE QUE OS TEUS DESEJOS ESTÃO PERTO DE SE TORNAR REALIDADE!

-HARVEY EU NUNCA...

\- Acabou! - ordena Jessica entrando pelo escritório de Louis e interrompendo Donna.

\- NUNCA MAIS TE METAS NA MINHA VIDA! - grita Harvey para Louis.

\- Acabou! Vai-te embora Harvey! Daqui a pouco o Donald Spencer vai passar por aqueles elevadores porque está à procura de novos advogados e não vão ser vocês a impedir que ele escolha a minha firma!

\- NUNCA MAIS ME DIRIJAS A PALAVRA! - exclama voltando a prendê-lo à parede com mais força.

\- HARVEY! Eu já te mandei embora! - afirma Jessica e depois continua - e vocês também Donna e Rachel... o trabalho está à vossa espera!

O advogado sai, furioso, do escritório de Louis e é seguido por Donna. Quando chega ao seu escritório pega num dos copos que tinha em cima da mesa e atira-o contra a parede fazendo com que se parta, Donna que o observava através do vidro entrou em silêncio e colocou a sua mão no ombro dele.

\- Eu nunca quis que fosses despedido ou se desistisses do teu trabalho... - afirma num sussurro.

\- Eu tenho muito trabalho para fazer. - diz e afastá-se dela, deixando-a triste, mas quando chega à porta do seu escritório para e num tom de voz muito suave e baixo continua - Mas, se quiseres, eu gostaria que te juntasses a mim...

Donna esboça um sorriso que é logo retribuído por Harvey. Eram as primeiras palavras que trocavam em dias e ambos sentiram que a tensão entre eles tinha diminuído ligeiramente. Desde a discussão no sábado de manhã que Harvey dormia num hotel deixando Donna sozinha em casa. Como, para o caso que o advogado tinha em mãos, eram necessárias muitas caixas com documentos todo esse material estava numa das salas de reuniões. Assim sendo, o casal, novamente em silêncio, seguiu para lá começando a trabalhar.

\- Quem são aquela ruiva e o homem ao lado dela? - pergunta curioso Donald Spencer a meio da sua conversa com Jessica.

_"Se aqueles dois estão a discutir novamente nem sei o que lhes faço"_ pensou Jessica antes de se voltar para onde o futuro cliente estava a apontar sabendo muito bem que ele se referia a Harvey e Donna.

\- Aquele é o Harvey Specter, um dos nossos advogados, e a sua secretária Donna Paulsen.

\- Bem eu vou lá falar com eles se não se importa. - afirma já dirigindo-se para lá - Boa tarde desculpem interromper eu sou o ...

\- Donald Spencer - respondem em uníssono interrompendo a apresentação dele.

\- Exatamente.

\- Em que lhe podemos ajudar senhor Spencer? - pergunta Harvey.

\- Como devem saber eu vim aqui porque despedi os meus advogados e preciso de uns novos. Enquanto falava com a Jessica e dávamos uma volta pela empresa nenhum dos advogados me chamou a atenção, no entanto, nos últimos minutos de conversa com ela não consegui tirar os olhos de vocês...

\- Está a tentar dizer que quer que nós o representemos?

\- Sim, eu quero que seja o meu novo advogado. Podemos marcar uma reunião em breve?

\- Eu vou marcar uma reunião com a sua secretária para o mais breve possível. - responde Donna, mas depois continua - Mas eu estou curiosa porquê o Harvey?

\- Como eu disse eu observei-vos a trabalhar durante alguns minutos e vocês não se falaram durante todo esse tempo, no entanto, sempre que um de vocês precisava de um novo documento o outro entregava imediatamente. Há muitas formas de comunicação e vocês não precisam de falar para o fazer. É isso que eu quero com o meu advogado e é isso que ainda não encontrei com nenhum. Quero lealdade para comigo, saber como eu penso para tomar as decisões como se fosse eu a tomá-las... Fico à espera da nossa reunião. - termina e volta para perto de Jessica.

\- Agora não me escapas... que história é essa de não quereres que o Harvey trabalhe aqui? - pergunta Rachel quando encontra Donna na casa de banho.

\- Eu não lhe disse isso...

\- Não foi o que pareceu. Vais finalmente me dizer o que se está a passar entre vocês? Porquê que ele acha que queres que ele desista deste trabalho?

\- No sábado de manhã discutimos e trocamos acusações e pelo meio eu disse que ele só pensava no trabalho e não queria saber da nossa relação... - responde triste e arrependida

\- Eu sei que quando discutimos dizemos muitas coisas que não queremos, mas elas tem sempre um fundo de verdade. Com toda a sinceridade, diz-me, queres que ele saia?

\- Não, claro que não! E também não acho que ele só pensa no trabalho e não quer saber da nossa relação, pelo contrário ele é sempre atencioso e tem sempre convites inesperados para irmos jantar, passear ou sei lá ir ao teatro. No entanto, é não vou mentir às vezes dou por mim às nove da noite a desejar que já estivéssemos em casa como a maioria das pessoas...

\- Vai resolver as coisas com ele. Isto está a afetar-vos, já para não falar do mau humor dele... ninguém lhe pode dirigir a palavras que ele explode e tu não estás muito melhor...

A meio da tarde e quando as coisas já pareciam muito mais calmas, no momento em que Harvey saiu do escritório para entregar um documento a Donna, Louis aparece na sua frente. Donna de imediato levanta-se e vai para perto deles para impedir que se envolvam noutra discussão ou numa luta.

\- O quê que estás aqui a fazer? - pergunta Donna.

\- Vim entregar isto... - responde e estende o braço para entregar um envelope ao outro advogado.

\- ÉS UM SER HUMANO PIOR DO QUE PENSEI - grita Harvey quando percebe que Louis o quer acusar de agressão e, quando se prepara para o atacar novamente, Donna coloca-se no meio para o impedir.

\- Olha para mim - pede Donna e coloca as mãos na cara dele para o forçar a fazer - quero que te concentres só em mim...

\- Donna - implora Harvey cansado de lutar

\- Louis sai daqui agora! - ordena Donna e quando o advogado vê a cara dela sai dali - Vamos embora? Acho que está na hora de conversarmos e depois deste dia merecemos sair mais cedo...

\- Estou cansado Donna...

\- Eu sei. Anda vamos sair daqui!


	26. Finalmente descanso

\- Já conversamos deixa-me só trocar de roupa. – diz Donna quando entram em casa.

\- Sim vai lá. – responde o advogado suavemente e pega numa copo de whisky e dirige-se para o sofá.

\- Como te sentes? – pergunta a ruiva depois de trocar de roupa.

\- Cansado… hoje quando acordei só te queria abraçar e tu não estavas lá… eu queria que estivesses lá…

\- Harvey… eu sei… eu queria estar contigo também…

\- Nunca pensei que fosse assim… eu sabia que no Natal ou no dia de Ação de Graças ia sentir ainda mais a falta dele, mas hoje atingiu-me de uma maneira que não imaginava…

\- Harvey faz 1 ano que o teu pai faleceu este não é um dia como os outros…

\- Tu pensas mesmo que ponho o trabalho em primeiro? Que não me importo com o nosso relacionamento? – pergunta visivelmente magoado mudando de assunto.

\- Não Harvey é claro que não!

\- Não foi isso que pareceu no sábado!

\- Ambos dissemos coisas que não queríamos. Nunca quis que deixasses de trabalhar no escritório.

\- E nós?

\- Eu amo-te. Eu não quero ficar sem ti e definitivamente não acho que coloques o trabalho antes do nosso relacionamento… é claro que numa quarta-feira qualquer em que estávamos no escritório dei por mim a pensar que preferia estar em casa ou passar o sábado sem trabalhar como a maioria das pessoas…

\- Então isso quer dizer que…

\- Tu não me deixaste terminar! Mas Harvey por cada quarta-feira passada no escritório há um quinta-feira que vens ter comigo a dizer que vamos sair mais cedo para jantar. Por cada sábado a olhar para os papeis do escritório há um domingo inteiro na cama a namorar. Por cada minuto a mais na empresa tu compensas com uma hora de beijos e carinhos.

\- Eu amo-te e não quero que duvides do que sinto por ti…

\- Eu não duvido… - afirma subindo para o colo dele.

\- Tive tantas saudades tuas… - declara e beija-a com paixão.

\- Quarto já! – ordena depois de lhe morder o pescoço.

Harvey não perde tempo e levanta-se com ela no seu colo e dirige-se para o quarto.

\- Vai lá por favor… - implora Donna fazendo beicinho.

\- Se tu achas que vamos sair desta cama tão cedo estás muito enganada!

\- Mas eu tenho fome!

\- Daqui a pouco pedimos pizza, mas agora eu quero-te! – afirma e deita-se em cima da namorada para beijá-la novamente.

Duas horas depois o casal estava sentado na sala.

\- Ainda não acredito que preferes estar aqui em vez de estarmos nus na cama…

\- Para quem já comeu quatro fatias de pizza estás a reclamar muito.

\- Não me podes… Quem é a esta hora? Será que desistem? – pergunta Harvey quando alguém bate à porta interrompendo o pensamento do advogado.

\- Pelos vistos não. – responde a ruiva quando ouve mais uma batida na porta.

\- Jessica?! O que fazes aqui a esta hora? – pergunta Harvey quando abre a porta.

\- Temos de conversar… o Louis deixou isto na minha secretária.

\- O quê que queres que faça?

\- Sabes muito bem que agressão dá motivos mais que suficientes para te despedir! Ele quer apresentar queixa!

\- Aquele filho da puta não me para de surpreender! – diz enfurecido Harvey.

\- Ei ei calma… - pede Donna aproximando-se do namorado colocando a mão no peito dele.

\- Eu vou falar com ele quando sair daqui, mas tu amanhã vais pedir-lhe desculpa

\- Jessica não!

\- Vais sim! Se queres continuar a trabalhar vais fazer isso e se tiveres de te ajoelhar à frente dele vais fazê-lo! Tu nunca lhe devias ter batido!

\- EU NÃO LHE BATI, MAS PODES TER A CERTEZA QUE DA PRÓXIMA BATO-LHE MESMO!

\- ACABOU! – grita Donna – Já chega! Estou cansada de discussões está visto que hoje não podemos fazer nada, amanhã resolve-se tudo.

Jessica percebe que Donna não vai desistir e sai para falar com Louis. O advogado acompanha a mentora até à porta e quando volta para a sala aproxima-se imediatamente da namorada.

\- Estás bem?

\- Sim…

\- Donna?!

\- Só estou cansada. Tu não és o único que não dorme em condições desde sábado. Só me quero deitar na cama contigo e ter uma boa noite de sono.

\- Quem disse que eu não durmo bem desde sábado?

\- Eu sou Donna sei tudo!


	27. Tu não és a Donna

\- Boa tarde escritório de Harvey Specter está a falar com Donna Paulsen.

\- Boa tarde daqui é do tribunal o senhor Specter sentiu-se mal e está a ser levado para o hospital.

\- Oh meu Deus. Obrigada já vou a caminho.

\- Donna! Tudo bem? O que se passa? – pergunta Rachel quando a ruiva passa por ela muito apressada.

\- O Harvey foi levado para o hospital vou para lá.

\- Espera que vou contigo!

\- Não é preciso ainda tens trabalho.

\- Não é urgente. Eu vou contigo não vais sozinha! Vamos estamos a perder tempo!

Rapidamente as duas saem do escritório e dirigem-se para o hospital. Uma vez lá, depois de falarem na receção, sentam-se na sala de espera a aguardar que o médico dê novidades.

\- Família de Harvey Specter?

\- Sim doutor. Por favor diga como ele está? O quê que se passou?

\- Eu sou o doutor Mcgee e fui eu que realizei a cirurgia ao senhor Specter n…

\- Cirurgia? – interrompe imediatamente Donna quando ouve as palavras do médico.

\- Sim o senhor Specter sofreu de apendicite aguda e tivemos de submetê-lo a cirurgia. Este é um procedimento bastante simples e ele só terá de passar cá a noite amanhã já poderá ir para casa e fazer a sua vida normalmente.

\- Podemos vê-lo doutor?

\- Sim podem, mas antes quero dizer-vos uma coisa… para a operação tivemos de anestesiar o senhor Specter e neste momento ele já está acordado, mas sofre alguns efeitos da anestesia…

\- O doutro está a dizer que ele está pedrado? – interrompe Rachel e tenta esconder o sorriso.

\- É uma forma de se dizer… vocês podem visitá-lo agora. Com licença tenho de ir.

\- Obrigada doutor.

\- Eu não quero perder isto por nada deste mundo – afirma Rachel divertida depois do médico ir embora.

\- Rachel… - diz Donna, mas não consegue esconder o sorriso.

\- Donna eu nunca vi o Harvey perder o controlo… ele sabe sempre o que está a fazer…

\- Vamos que eu quero ver como é que ele está.

As duas dirigem-se as quarto 115 onde Harvey está. Donna é a primeira a entrar e cumprimenta o namorado:

\- Olá Harvey como te sentes?

\- Estou bem.

\- Ainda bem. O médico disse que amanhã já podes ir embora por isso não te preocupes que vamos juntos para casa em breve.

\- Juntos? Eu não vou para casa contigo!

\- Não? Porquê? – pergunta a ruiva visivelmente confusa

\- Porque eu só vou para casa com a Donna! Por falar nisso onde é que ela está?

\- Harvey?

\- Olha tu és gostosa, muito muito gostosa – afirma Harvey depois de olhar de cima a baixo a mulher à sua frente duas vezes – mas…

\- Tu acabaste de me rejeitar depois de olhares para mim da cabeça aos pés duas vezes?

\- Tu não és a Donna!

\- O quê que isso quer dizer?

\- Que a Donna ganhava mesmo que a miss universo estivesse toda nua e além disso ela é a minha namorada – finaliza com orgulho

\- Então isso quer dizer que a Donna podia ser a miss universo? – pergunta a ruiva muito divertida.

\- Sim… quer dizer não, não NÃO, NÃO!

\- Não? Porquê?

\- Porque só eu é que posso ver a Donna toda nua! – Donna e Rachel, que filmava a cena toda, não aguentaram mais e soltaram uma gargalhada.

\- Muito bem Don Juan ao que achas de tentares descansar um bocado enquanto a Donna não chega? Eu vou lá fora buscar café está bem?

\- Eu quero a Donna! – implora a fazer beicinho.

\- Eu vou ver o que se pode fazer!

As duas saem do quarto muito divertidas e vão buscar café, afinal este dia vai ser longo.

\- Ele era tão fofo Donna e eu tenho tudo filmado! – diz Rachel com um sorriso

\- Rachel?! Eu quero esse vídeo!

\- Sim claro! Ele está tão apaixonado por ti espero que saibas disso. Hoje provou mais uma vez.

\- Eu sei Rachel a cada dia que passa apaixono-me mais por ele! – diz com um brilho no olhar – Agora vamos antes que ele dê mais trabalho às coitadas das enfermeiras!


End file.
